The Bet
by Said The Liar 13
Summary: Merlin and Gwaine argue about who would last longer-Merlin without magic or Gwaine without...drinking? They decide to settle this with a month long bet. Who will survive? And what will happen when the others get involved?
1. Chapter 1

Greetings fellow _Merlin_ fans! It is wonderful to finally join you in the ranks of "writers". Seeing as this is my first fanfic, I can only hope that I will live up to this title and that this will be fun to read (and write). Please, criticism is appreciated and needed.

Just so y'all know, this takes place after the season 3 finale.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Merlin. **:[** Though it would be awesome, I really enjoy watching it more and I can't wait for the fourth season to come out in October (but you didn't hear that from me).

Gwaine and Merlin have always been BFFs ("mates" as Gwaine would say); actually it had only been 2 years since they first met, but that was besides the point. Merlin had become Gwaine's first _true_ friend while he, in turn, brought out the more mischievous side of Merlin. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with. Even when they found themselves in the worst possible situation (most of the time involving a certain alcoholic beverage), they always found a way to get themselves out of it. Most importantly, both warlock and knight would do anything for each other, even at the risk of their own well being.

Which leads to the following events...

It all started when Arthur, the Knights of the Round Table (a name "bestowed" upon them by Sir Gwaine himself), and Merlin were coming back from Tolemac, a large town skimming the borders of Uther and Cenred's kingdom. Word had reached Camelot that Morgana and her band of fellow sorcerers were currently residing in this town. Just to be sure, Arthur had set out with his most trusted knights... and Merlin. However, since there were no signs of her or her followers after searching the entire city (Merlin made sure about that), they started to make their way back to Camelot that very same day.

On their way home, the sun had already began to set and the group was getting tired. More importantly, Merlin, because of his sore arse, started complaining out loud (mainly to get Arthur's attention). By continuously annoying the prince, he eventually would have to cave in. Fed up with Merlin annoying prattle, Arthur grudgingly had everyone stop so they could set up camp for the night.

"_Mer_lin, why do you have to be such a girl's petticoat?" Arthur said, more as an observation than a question.

"I am NOT!" Merlin replied. "If you weren't being such a stubborn prat as usual, you would notice that the sun's setting."

"Your point?"

"My _point_ is that we should stop now instead of trying to make it all the way to Camelot in one shot. That's just stupid, anyone could see _that_, even a clot-pole like yourself!" Merlin retorted. He paused briefly as Arthur him shot daggers. Trying to sound remotely respectful, he continued, "Look, we've been riding for hours non-stop since we left early this morning and for most of the day, we searched high and low for Morgana in Tolemac. I think we all need to stop and rest. Besides, rest _would_ do us and the horses all good, seeing as we've been travelling all day with no break whatsoever."

No matter what, the knights could not disagree with Merlin's reasoning. He did make a good point. Everyone was tired, even if no-one wanted to admit it. Even Arthur couldn't fault his logic...or so you would think. After that outburst, Arthur continued to give Merlin his "shut-up-Merlin" glare. That's when Gwaine interjected. "He does have a point _Princess_; if you just listened to reason for once, tiring out the horses won't do us any good."

Even though Arthur knew this to be true, he was still annoyed, now at Gwaine for taking Merlin's side in their argument. This, in turn, caused Arthur to _also_ glare at Gwaine. Of course, this didn't really bother the knight since he could care less whether or not Arthur was angry at him.

"Fine, we'll set up camp for the night." Arthur said, giving in to their "sound" reasoning, even though he would not admit it. "However, since _both_ of you share the same feelings towards the situation, _both_ of you can share the responsibility of gathering the fire wood tonight" Arthur commanded rather triumphantly. At this, Merlin and Gwaine began to protest, which was like preaching to the choir.

It was safe to say that both men were on wood-collecting duty.

So Merlin and Gwaine made their way to the inner part of the forest to gather some wood.

"Princess thinks he can boss us around." Gwaine grumbled.

"Well, he _is_ the crown prince" Merlin said observantly.

"...cess, Merlin, _Prin...cess_" Gwaine stated as he enunciated each syllable of the word. "If you're going to talk about Arthur, at least do it correctly." At this, Merlin chuckled to himself.

As they began gathering the wood, Merlin doing most of the work, Gwaine pulled out his spare emergency keg of mead.

"Can you _not_ drink or think about drinking for one moment?" Merlin said, somewhat annoyed that he was doing most of the grunt work.

"Not if I can help it" Gwaine said as he began chugging away, spilling some of the keg's contents over his clothes.

"Of course" Merlin said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"It seems like forever since I've had a swig."

"Forever? You drank last night and this morning before we even left Camelot!"

"Yeah, that's a long time. For a Knight of the Round Table, that's about a months- worth of no mead" Gwaine said innocently.

"Ah...but...you...I can't do this with you right now" Merlin said in resignation as he threw his arms in the air. He then looked at the pile of wood in his hands. "Well, if you're not going to help, then _I'm_ not going to break my back getting all of this wood." At that, the young warlock's eyes flashed gold as he used his magic to gather and neatly stack all of the wood. It was a good thing that Arthur and the other Knights of the Round Table knew of his magic or collecting the wood in front of Gwaine would've have been a rather cumbersome task (even though Gaius would still disprove of this "reckless" use of magic).

"Always using magic Merlin, even for the little things" Gwaine said accusingly, even though it was meant to be a joke.

"Like _you_ should be talking. Really Gwaine, every time I look at you, if you're not fighting on the battlefield, you have a drink in your hand. Even now you're drinking!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I can stop if I wanted to". Merlin looked at him incredulously. "If I stop visiting the taverns, they would all go penniless, seeing as I'm their major consumer (in more ways than one). Besides, I also have to think 'bout the ladies whose hearts would be broken if I stopped visiting."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "That's just an excuse to _not_ stop visiting the taverns. You couldn't last 3 weeks without mead, or any drink for that matter" Merlin declared.

"Nor you without your magic" Gwaine retorted. Gods, they were bickering like little children (in other words, like what Arthur and Merlin always do).

"I could last longer than you" said Merlin.

"You wanna make that a bet?" Gwaine said, a hint of competitiveness in his voice.

"Oh, it's on Gwaine. Let's say...a month!"

"A month?" Gwaine questioned. "That's seems rather long".

"Unless...you know you can't win" Merlin suggested, a bit of triumph in his voice for shutting up his friend.

"NO! It sounds like fun...a month it is then" Gwaine stated.

There was a long, awkward pause (as both either stared at the ground below or at the horizon partly hidden by the trees).

"So...do we start now or wait 'til tomorrow when we get back to Camelot?" Merlin asked, he still using his magic to collect the wood and Gwaine, still chugging down his spare bottle of mead.

"You know, tomorrow doesn't sound bad at all. We both seem a little 'preoccupied' at the moment". At this, Merlin nodded in agreement. So making their way back to the others, both warlock and knight agreed that tomorrow, after arriving in Camelot, would be the start to their secret month-long bet.

**Well, I'm excited to see where this goes. No, but seriously, things can only get funnier from here. I would appreciate reviews and like to see what all of you think.**

**Also, I want to see if anyone notices anything familiar about the town they went to in search of Morgana.**

**To give credit to where credit's due, the "I can't do this with you right now" part is from the television series **_**Psych**_** (if any of you actually noticed).**

**I will try to update as frequently as I can, but I can't make any promises since college is starting up soon. Until later.**

**STL13**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who read and reviewed my story. I means a lot and I hope that all y'all continue to read, review, and more importantly, enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Merlin. Suing me would be very mean and it would get me angry. You will not like me when I am angry.

The ride back to Camelot was very long. You would think that both Merlin and Gwaine would be eager to start their "mutual agreement" upon their return home. However, though the two men would never admit it to one another, both were extremely anxious the whole way back to Camelot.

They remained completely silent the entire ride home; no complaints, no witty retorts, nothing. This, of course, attracted the attention of the other knights. Well everyone _except_ Arthur of course. It always amazed the Knights of the Round Table to just how oblivious the young prince could be, even if it was biting him right in his royal arse.

Elyan leaned his horse over to Lancelot's. "Have you noticed something weird about Gwaine and Merlin today?" He paused. "Well, something _weirder_?"

"Yeah, I've noticed it too. What do you think's wrong? I mean, it's strange for either one of them to be acting this way. But for both of them to be this quiet, it's...it's...it's just plain unnatural." Lancelot responded. Elyan nodded. "Lancelot, watch this."

Elyan then looked to Gwaine. "Hey Gwaine, how about I treat you to a night at the taverns when we get home. It's on me."

"Yeah...sure...sounds... great" was all that the knight said, still looking distracted.

Elyan then moved closer to Merlin. "Arthur wanted me to tell you that you have to polish his armor, feed his dogs, prepare his bath, and muck out the stables with your bare hands after we arrive in Camelot."

"Okay...sounds like...fun" Merlin said.

Lancelot shot a worried look to Elyan when he pulled next to him. "Wow, it's worse than I thought." he responded.

"We have to get to the bottom of this. Should we tell the others?" Elyan asked.

"Yeah, but not Arthur. Let's not worry him...yet. It might turn out to be nothing at all." At that, both nodded and continued riding home full speed.

It was evening when the party returned. Everyone was tired. Arthur had to report to the King, which gave Merlin and Gwaine time to talk in private. They needed to discuss how they were going to do this, so both made their way to Merlin's room.

"So how are we going to do this?" Gwaine asked once they were away from the others.

"Good question." Merlin said. Both men contemplated how they were actually going to keep tabs on each other for the entire month. "Don't get me wrong Gwaine, I trust you with my life. What I _don't_ trust is you being alone with a tankard of mead, just like I don't trust Arthur _not_ flirting with Gwen every chance he gets."

"Feelings are mutual, mate."

All went quiet again. "...I know!" Merlin said, disrupting the sudden wave of silence. "I think there might be a spell for this." At this, Merlin darted to the secret compartment underneath his bed, carefully taking out his ancient book of magic.

"I really doubt that there's a spell for two mates having a bet Merlin" Gwaine said somewhat sarcastically.

"Ah, that's not what I meant." retorted Merlin, slightly annoyed at Gwaine's obviously sarcastic remark. Eyes flashing gold, the book opened and the pages turned until they abruptly stopped. "Ah, here we are." Merlin looked down at the page. Turning to Gwaine, he explained "Okay, so with this spell, if any of us goes against the terms of our agreement, the other will be made fully aware. So, it's agreed that I will not use magic and..."

"...and I will not have any alcoholic beverages for a month" Gwaine shuddered to himself at the thought of no mead. "I get it. Just do it already!"

At this Merlin grabbed Gwaine hand, his eyes flashed a brilliant gold. "G_earwian cýþþu ac óðer níedgenga capiende in andfangol bíword." _His golden eyes returning to their sapphire blue color. "Okay, all is ready."

"Good. Now, all we have to do is figure out what the winner gets". Gwaine stated. "When I win..."

"You mean 'if'" Merlin interjected.

Rolling his eyes, Gwaine continued, "Fine. _If_ I win, you have to treat me to the tavern for an entire week. All expenses paid by you".

Merlin thought about this carefully. _That's going to be a lot of money if I lose_. But no, he couldn't back out this early in the game. "Okay. And if I win, you have to do all of my chores for a week. Think you can handle it _Sir_ _Gwaine_" Merlin said mockingly.

"No problem, since I'll win anyway", Gwaine grinned.

"Sure Gwaine. Whatever helps you sleep better at night for the next month", Merlin retorted and thoughtfully replied, "Just in case, what should we do if this comes to a draw?"

"Never thought of that. We could..."

"Wait a minute Gwaine" Merlin interrupted and leaning closer to his friend, he whispered. "It seems we have visitors."

Merlin's eyes turned gold, the door unlocked, causing it to burst open and revealing the slightly comical scene of Lancelot and Elyan stumbling through the door and landing not-so-gracefully on the floor. Leon and Percival followed them, casually walking into Merlin's room.

_*********10 Minutes Earlier**********_

As Merlin and Gwaine left, Lancelot and Elyan exchanged thoughtful looks. Taking Percival and Leon aside, they disclosed their concerns to both men.

"I _did_ notice something different about them this morning" Leon observed.

"Same here" Percival noted.

"I think we should follow them. See what's going on" Lancelot said. The others nodded and went after Merlin and Gwaine.

Which brings us to the present scene.

Lancelot and Elyan were leaning on the door, both wanting to hear the ongoing conversation. Not realizing that Merlin detected their presence, both knights pressed harder against the door. It was safe to say that as Merlin opened it unexpectedly, Lancelot and Elyan lost their balance and plunged into the young warlock's room. Percival and Leon just watched the scene play out, shaking their heads amusingly at the Merlin-like clumsiness of their fellow knights.

"So, what brings you to this part of the castle?" Merlin asked.

"We were worried about you two. You've been acting weird all day. What _is_ going on?" Elyan demanded to know.

Gwaine and Merlin glanced at each other and nodded, both thinking that informing the knights would not be such a bad idea. If anyone should know, it _should_ be them.

"So we were worried for no reason" Elyan stated.

"Yep. Seems that way", Gwaine grinned.

"And all for a stupid bet. Really, this can only end in disaster" Lancelot complained.

"You worry too much Lancelot. Just don't let Arthur know and everything will be fine" Merlin said.

"Okay". Lancelot sighed. "I can't wait for Merlin to win this bet so we can..." Lancelot began to say but was cut off by Elyan.

"What makes you think Merlin is going to win. Everything he does somehow involves him using magic. Gwaine's most likely to win this bet".

"But you're forgetting that Merlin has more self-control than Gwaine here. There's no way _he_ can make the whole month without mead...or alcohol...or taverns" Lancelot retorted.

"Oh, we'll see about that. I bet that Gwaine will win the bet."

"Fine. I bet that Merlin will win. When you lose..."

"IF" everyone declared in unison.

"Whatever. _If_ you lose, you will assist Gwaine in doing Merlin's chores for the entire week."

"And if I win, you and Merlin will both be paying for Gwaine's bills at the taverns. Good luck with that".

As the two knights continued bickering, Merlin and Gwaine couldn't help laugh inwardly at the present situation. They weren't expecting Lancelot and Elyan to get involved in their bet. But both men were fine with this, seeing as that they would have someone to help them if either one lost. Leon and Percival just stared, _not_ wanting to get involved.

"I was thinking" Merlin interrupted, "that if there was a draw, an outside party should decide what all of us have to do. Leon and Percival should do it".

"I'm not getting involved in this" Percival complained.

"Well, it's too late for that" Gwaine responded.

"Okay, fine. Whatever you say" Leon stated, starting to get a headache. "We just wanted to make sure you guys were all right. It's been a long day and all of us should get some semblance of rest".

Everybody made their way out. As Gwaine was about to leave, Merlin teased him. "Have fun _not_ visiting the taverns. Remember, I'll know if you try anything funny". He said it so mischievously and with his signature 'Merlin grin'. Gwaine was about to say something, probably not too knightly, when he was interrupted by a roaring sound.

"MERLIN! Get over here NOW!"

Gwaine smiled at Arthur's booming voice. "Have fun doing the Princess' chores without the help of your magic." As he was walking away, he turned around and said, "Oh and Merlin, remember, _I'll_ know if you try anything... magical." With that, Gwaine walked triumphantly out the door, knowing that at the end of the day, he still got the last laugh.

**So, hopefully y'all enjoyed it. Again, I will try to get the next chapter out soon, but I can't make any promises. Sorry if there wasn't too much humor in this chapter but I had to establish everything first. There should definitely be humor in next chapters to come.**

**Spell Translation: **_**Make it known if the other goes back on his word**_**. Do not fault me for the translations, it's my first time.**

**Reviews would be great. What do you think should happen if the bet ends in a draw. I would like to get suggestions from all of you about it. This would be greatly appreciated. I'm trying to think of something funny and embarrassing, but I'm having a little trouble coming up with it.**

**Until later,**

**STL13**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Merlin (long sigh). Darn it! Still can't wait for it to come out October 1st, but again, you didn't hear that from me (whispered tone).

**Week One**

_**Merlin**_

At first, Merlin was anxious about the bet. Would he be able to survive a month without the use of his magic? What if a sorcerer attacked Camelot? Worse, what if _Morgana_ attacked Camelot? And even worse, what if Arthur got himself into trouble...well, more trouble than he usually seems to get himself into? How did Prince Clotpole always manage to get himself into a life-threatening situation? All of these questions raced through his mind. However, as the week went by, Merlin found that it wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be.

Yes, the first couple of days were a bit rough. Doing Arthur's chores _was_ harder without magic, but he eventually learned to cope with the amount of chores that was piled on him. That and the fact that Lancelot was helping him on his spare time. Somehow, Merlin suspected that this bout of generosity (even though Lancelot was already generous as it is) was due to the fact that if he lost, Lancelot lost as well. One thing was for sure, Lancelot was _not_ going to lose to Elyan if he could help it.

_**Gwaine**_

Gwaine was _very_ confident about the next month...at first. As the days went by, he found that the taverns seemed to quietly beckon him to their wooden doors. Thank goodness he had Elyan to be his second conscience, always reminding him of the consequences of succumbing to these temptations.

The first few days were fine. By the fourth day, mead, or the lack of, was constantly on his mind. He didn't just want mead, he _needed_ it and this distracted him during his knightly duties. But he managed without it...for now.

_**Lancelot**_

Lancelot did everything he could to make sure that Merlin wouldn't be tempted or forced to use his magic. Whenever he could, he would check on Merlin and help him with his chores, all for the sake of not losing his bet with Elyan. However, he knew that his actions wouldn't be enough for long. This was just the first week and though Merlin seemed to be doing fine on his own, he knew it would only get harder as the weeks went on.

_**Elyan**_

Gwaine didn't stand a chance. Elyan realized this after the umpteenth time he had to remind the usually-drunk knight about the overall goal. Elyan trusted Gwaine like a brother, but he knew that, despite his constant watch, it was only a matter of time before Gwaine would fall prey to his own temptation. As the first week of the bet came to a close, Elyan knew he had to do something. But what?

It suddenly dawned on him. If Gwaine was constantly being tempted to down a keg of mead in the blink of an eye, then why couldn't _Merlin_ be exposed to that same kind of temptation. No-one said that they couldn't play dirty. What if Merlin was suddenly bombarded with so much workload that he couldn't help _but_ use his magic? One wonders...

_**Arthur**_

Something was up. Though he didn't realize it at first, Arthur began to notice something different about his knights and friend-slash-manservant-slash-warlock ever since they got back from looking for Morgana and company in Tolemac. Gwaine and Merlin caught his attention first.

Merlin seemed too busy all the time. Arthur already knew that he had magic, but since his father was still king (though losing his mind), he couldn't change Merlin's status yet; it would draw too much attention to his friend, something Merlin refused to have. Therefore, he still carried the status of 'servant'. As such, Merlin was always expected, by others, to go about his usual routine. Knowing this, Arthur eventually gave him the okay to use his magic when doing chores... as long as he didn't get caught (promising that if he did, he would kill him himself). What Arthur did _not_ expect was for Merlin to be so...so...so busy with his chores all of a sudden.

When he first found out about Merlin's magic, Arthur kept a watchful eye on him, making sure he didn't use it for anything. And when he said anything, Arthur meant _anything_. This proved to be rather bothersome for Merlin, seeing that he barely got through his chores with the help of his magic in the first place. Convincing the young prattish prince to let him use his 'gifts' proved disastrous in the beginning. However, after explaining the pros of getting his chores done early so he could find ways to keep Camelot safe, Arthur finally 'allowed' Merlin to use his magic.

So when he saw that Merlin was _actually_ busy with his chores, he was slightly caught off guard. Slightly, of course. Arthur, being oblivious as he is, didn't bother to question Merlin as to why.

As for Gwaine, he seemed to be in a state of perpetual contemplation, a trait not suited for the disrespectful knight. At one point, Gwaine even seemed to flinch when Arthur jokingly made a comment about the taverns running dry every night. Again, Arthur didn't bother pressing the matter any further.

Arthur was also starting to notice something different about Lancelot and Elyan. The knights kept glaring at each other, as if both were engaged in a heated argument. Breaking their death glare, they would then walk off in different directions, Elyan towards Gwaine and Lancelot towards Merlin. Even Percival and Leon seemed slightly out of character. But hey, it was probably all in Arthur's head anyway.

**Sorry about the lack of dialogue and humor. I know I keep saying this, but the next chapter should have more humor. Just bare with me please.**

**Hopefully y'all enjoyed it. Next chapter will be Week 2 and we will get to see the mischievous sides of Lancelot and Elyan as they both start to "play dirty". Arthur will start to catch on, but barely. Really, how oblivious can someone be? :)**

**Thanks Darth Tater for your input on last week's question about what would happen if the bet came to a draw. Thanks to you, I am starting to formulate some ideas, but I am still open for suggestions. So suggest. Remember, something funny and embarrassing.**

**Until next time fellow Merlin fans,**

**STL13**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Merlin does not belong to me. I don't own Merlin. The series _Merlin_ is not my property. No matter how it's said, I don't claim Merlin as my own. I just enjoy it so don't sue, call the police, etc.. on me. Season 4 premiere this Saturday (excited fan girl scream)!

* * *

><p><strong>Week Two<strong>

The first week was over. To Merlin and Gwaine, neither one seemed to budge or give up. Unbeknownst to either side, both friends were almost tempted into throwing caution to the wind and ending their bet then and there. Almost. As week 2 commenced, both knew that this was just the beginning. Things were going to get a lot harder. Elyan and Lancelot had plans of their own. None would let their fellow "team mate" lose to the other side. With burning determination, both knights were going to make sure that they would reign victorious, one way or another.

Merlin was doing one of the many chores Arthur had assigned him. Arthur was busy training the knights, so he _really_ didn't notice when Merlin slipped away from the training grounds. Elyan seized the moment to talk to Arthur privately.

"Sire, may I have a word with you...alone?" Elyan said respectfully to the young prince of Camelot.

"Of course" said Arthur, taking Elyan away from the other knights. "But I told you before, _Arthur_ is just fine". Elyan nodded his head in acknowledgement. He knew this already, but saying 'Sire' was a good way to suck up to Arthur and his enormous ego. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, it's more of a favor. I hate to ask, but..."

"Just spill it out Elyan!"

"Well, I was wondering if I could borrow, or rather, _share_ Merlin's services. I've come to realize that I actually do need someone to assist in my knightly duties. I _would_ get someone else to do it, but Merlin is the most trustworthy friend I know. And it would just be a few tasks anyway..."

"I don't know Elyan" Arthur said, glancing down at the suddenly-interesting ground. "Merlin seems to be _very_ busy with my chores. He's barely keeping up with them, strange as it me be. Assisting you might just be too much." Arthur was surprised to see how thoughtful he was being to Merlin. _It's just a one-time thing_, he said to himself, trying to come up with a good excuse for this selfless act.

Elyan had to think fast. It seemed that Arthur wasn't going to let Merlin "help" him, not that he actually needed assistance. Suddenly, an idea hit him.

"You know what Arthur, now that I think about it, it's fine". Arthur looked confused. "I can always have _Gwen_ help me out". This caught Arthur's attention. Elyan knew that he loved his sister and he was fine with it. Though he would _never_ ask his sister to be his "personal servant", Elyan knew that by even insinuating this, it would make Arthur, at the very least, reconsider. "Yeah, I'm sure she won't mind carrying my armor, polishing it, assisting me in other tasks...you know, everything _Merlin_ does for you."

Arthur had a pained look on his face. "You know what, I've already allowed Merlin to use his magic for his chores. I'm sure that taking on a couple more won't hurt him one bit."

"Thank you Arthur" said Elyan, who smiled, not just at Arthur, but at the fact that he knew that Merlin could not use his magic for the remainder of the month without losing the bet. "Oh, and one other thing. Is it possible that this can be discrete, that he could do my chores thinking that they were yours instead of mine?" There was a slight pause as Arthur gave the young knight a questioning look and Elyan gathered his thoughts to come up with an good excuse. "I know it sounds strange, but I don't want him to know about this. I already feel guilty as it is asking you to give Merlin more chores on my behalf" Elyan finished, thinking to himself that this was at least partly true.

"Okay" Arthur said, not too sure of himself. He did find the request somewhat odd, but he pushed that to the back of his mind. Elyan told Arthur what needed to be done and thanked him once again. He then nodded and quickly went off in the direction of a certain usually-drunken, disrespectful knight. Again, Arthur quizzically looked at Elyan until he noticed Merlin approaching him.

"Where have you been, _Mer_lin?" Arthur said in his normal prattish tone.

"Cleaning your armor, polishing your sword, walking your dogs, mucking the stables...you know, the usual" Merlin declared with a slight grin. "See, half of your chores are done now" Merlin said, in a somewhat pleased tone.

"Well, that explains the smell."

"Excuse me _Ar_thur. Sorry that I was doing my job and that your princely nose is too sensitive. This right here is the smell of hard work" He gave him a mock bow.

"Like you know anything about hard work."

"Prat!"

"Idiot!"

"Dollop Head!"

Both men were grinning at each other. Arthur couldn't help but notice the exhausted look on Merlin's face, which made him feel slightly guilty about what he was about to say.

"Merlin, I hate to break it to you, but I'm adding a couple more chores to your list."

Many things came to Merlin's mind. Suddenly, the idea of Arthur being a bone-eyed toad seemed rather appealing. Returning his donkey ears was a possibility. A combination of both would be even better. A mixture of 'unpleasant' words swirled around in his mind as well, words he wanted to shout at Arthur. However, the presence of the knights hindered him from accomplishing any of these premeditative actions/comments. All that went through Merlin's mind was, _WHAT? Stupid prat. How does he expect me to...he is such a...I should have him turned into a...I have enough to do as it is._

However, Merlin just smiled disdainfully and gave Arthur a "Yes Sire". He didn't voice his many complaints for one reason. He didn't want Arthur to start asking questions about why Merlin was struggling with his chores, despite the fact he could use his magic to help. Arthur could _not_ find out about the bet.

Arthur was surprised that Merlin took this so...well? He had heard the infamous 'Yes Sire' that Merlin would give when he was annoyed, distressed, or in the presence of other nobility. Still, he didn't bother asking his friend what was troubling him.

Arthur gave Merlin the 'new' list of chores, to which Merlin gave a long sigh. It was pretty much the exact same thing, except for twice the amount of work. Merlin had a feeling that this was going to be a very long month.

* * *

><p>Elyan made his way to Gwaine. He was successful in having Arthur add more chores to the young warlock's already long list. He didn't want to do this, but putting more pressure on Merlin <em>was<em> a good way to cause him to lose the bet. After meeting up with Gwaine, he told him his fool-proof plan.

"Are you sure we should do this to Merlin?" Gwaine said. No matter how badly he wanted to win, Merlin was still his first real friend and making his life a living hell just seemed wrong.

"He'll be fine. Anyway, we have the right to do this. Lancelot is _actually_ helping Merlin with his chores. In a way, I'm just helping you out."

"Still..."

"Let's face the facts. In order to win, you can't have any..." Elyan dared not mention _that_ forbidden word around Gwaine. "It's going to be hard. So if you're going to win, we might have to play a little...dirty."

Gwaine thought about this for a while. Did he have the right to put more chores on his friend, something he didn't agree with in the first place? Technically, Elyan was doing it. Still, should he sit around and let his friend work himself to exhaustion? If Merlin gives up then he won't have to put up with this suffering. Well, _if_ he gives up... "I guess, but if it gets out of hand..."

"It won't Gwaine. We would never let it go _that_ far."

Gwaine reluctantly nodded his head. At that, both knights turned around to go back to their training, only to see a gloomy looking Merlin leaving the training grounds and a guilt-ridden Arthur heading back to practice.

* * *

><p>The second week was coming to an end. Merlin, now doing twice the amount of work with no magic, was barely getting by. Lancelot was still helping him in his spare time, but it still wasn't enough.<p>

Lancelot had noticed that Merlin's chores kept multiplying. He knew that with each passing day, Merlin was struggling more and more.

"Merlin, why do you have so many chores all of a sudden?" Lancelot asked innocently.

"I don't know! Stupid Arthur! More chores! Infuriating clotpole!" Merlin yelled, more to himself than to Lancelot.

"Whoa, no need to shout Merlin."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just, ever since Arthur gave me more chores after talking to Elyan at the training grounds, it's been so hard to do all of them and..."

"Wait. Slow down. What was that about Elyan?"

Merlin then recounted how he left Arthur during training to catch up on some chores. He explained how he saw Elyan quickly leaving Arthur just as he came back and then told him how Arthur unexpectedly gave him more than double his usual work load.

"That sly jackel" Lancelot retorted. "Thinks he's so clever".

"What's going on Lancelot?"

"Elyan's playing dirty, that's what" Lancelot replied. Merlin looked confused. "Merlin, I think Elyan found out that I am helping you with your chores. My guess is that he took it upon himself to level the playing field for Gwaine".

Saying that Merlin was livid was an understatement. Though he unconsciously agreed that it was a brilliant plan on Elyan's part, he hated the fact that the young knight was the cause of his sore arse and painfully numb limbs. Never once did he blame Gwaine. This was all _Elyan's_ fault. Everything that he had planned to do/say to Arthur earlier, he now wanted to unleash on Elyan tenfold.

Seeing the anger clearly visible on Merlin's face startled Lancelot at first. Taking this moment of awkward silence, he came up with a plan on the spot.

"Merlin, don't worry. Two can play this game. I'll take care of this." Lancelot then explained to Merlin what he had in mind. At first, Merlin wasn't too keen on his plan. He didn't want to make Gwaine suffer for something Elyan did.

"Hey, Elyan decided to make _you_ suffer for something _I_ did. In all fairness, I have the right to do the same to Gwaine".

"Still..."

"Look, it won't get out of hand. I'll make sure of that".

Merlin was still hesitant. This bet was supposed to see who could survive under normal, uninfluenced circumstances. With Lancelot and Elyan interfering, it seemed like their 'harmless' bet was becoming Lancelot and Elyan's personal war. However, after much persistence (and the fact that Merlin was too tired to argue), Merlin gave in. With that, Lancelot left to pay a certain mead-less knight a little visit.

* * *

><p>Gwaine was in his chambers, sulking at the fact that he still couldn't have any mead (or what he and Elyan referred to as the <em>'m'<em> word). Life just seemed pointless without it. His room, all of a sudden, appeared rather bleak, only filled with useless things, like paintings of different landscapes or old books on philosophy and crap. Really, why does one need so many books?

While deep in thought, he left his room, heading to who knows where. He didn't care, he just had to do something, anything to keep his mind off of the 'm' word. Before long, Gwaine ran into Lancelot.

"Ah, Gwaine, just the man I wanted to see" Lancelot stated.

"Err...for what?"

"Oh, just a little talk. Even though we're knights, we do need a little fun after all, right?"

"I couldn't agree more" Gwaine said, hoping that whatever Lancelot had in mind would take his mind off of _that_ word. Before long, Gwaine suddenly found himself at the local tavern. "What are we doing here, Lancelot?"

"What, just because you can't have any _mead_ doesn't mean that I can't have any." At this, Gwaine shuddered. Seeing the hesitation in his friend's eyes, he added, "Unless the brave _Sir Gwaine_ is too afraid to come into a harmless, little tavern."

With that, Gwaine indignantly marched inside. After being seated, Gwaine recognized the many faces of his drinking pals. A barmaid came to them, asking what they wanted.

"The largest tankard of mead you have. My friend here will have one as well" Lancelot said with the biggest smile painted on his face.

"No, I will not! I know what you're trying to do Lancelot, but I am _not_ , under any circumstances, having any...any..."

"Mead?"

"Stop saying that word!"

"What, it's just a word"

"Well, stop it! Look, I'm not having..."

Two large tankards were slammed on the table. While both knights were arguing, the barmaid had already left and returned with their beverages.

"I didn't want that" Gwaine complained.

"My mistake" Lancelot said to the maid. "I'll _just_ drink his as well" he said happily to her. Those last words hit Gwaine pretty hard. Lancelot was enjoying himself too much. The look on his friend's face was priceless. Is was a mixture of anger, sorrow, and shock; altogether, he looked like an abandoned puppy sitting out in the cold, hard rain.

Gwaine finally snapped out of his trance and angrily asked, "What else do you have?"

"The only thing we carry besides mead is herbal tea. Would you like that instead?" The maid asked.

Finally relenting, Gwaine mumbled "Sure".

"What was that?" Lancelot asked.

"I'll have the tea" Gwaine said, still mumbling to try to keep his voice down.

"I don't think she could hear you. Speak up!"

"I SAID I WANT TO DRINK TEA INSTEAD OF MEAD! Gwaine yelled, causing a dead silence to fall on the tavern. Everybody who knew Gwaine's 'reputation' (so everyone there), looked at him in dismay. At this, Gwaine surprisingly began to blush furiously, causing him to run out of the tavern screaming. As Lancelot sat there drinking his mead, all he could do was laugh and think to himself, _job well done_.

* * *

><p>Arthur realized that his friends were acting weird all of a sudden.<p>

He rarely spoke with Merlin, since he was busy with all the chores. And he did miss their usual daily banter.

Gwaine was becoming more withdrawn, something that did not suit the knight.

Lancelot and Elyan refused to speak to each other unless it was necessary and when they battled it out on the training grounds, it was like watching two armies fight to the death.

All that Arthur knew was that something was up and he had to find out what is was.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was a long chapter. Thanks for bearing with me. Next time, I'll break them up a bit. It's much easier to read it that way.<strong>

**Hopefully there was enough humor. I'll try adding more.**

**Thanks to your reviews. I appreciate them and keep reviewing.**

**Merlin season 4 this Saturday!**

**-STL13**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about not posting last week guys. I was blown away by the awesomeness of the first episode of season 4 of Merlin. Also, I needed a break (surprisingly).

**Disclaimer**: Again, I don't own Merlin...but that episode was still purely AWESOME!

**Week 3 Part 1**

Anyone who knew Gwaine and Merlin would have realized that something was seriously wrong...or _different_ about them (to say the least). Well, everyone except for Lancelot and Elyan, who were blinded by their fierce desire to win. Even Arthur could no longer deny this fact, not matter how oblivious the young prince could be.

By the beginning of the third week of the bet, both men had changed drastically.

_**Merlin**_

Merlin, stuck with his inhumanly-possible-without-the-help-of-magic list of chores, was forced to do most of them alone. Lancelot, although he _was_ helping, had his knightly duties to attend to, which didn't give him much time to aid the young warlock in his quest to survive without magic. With the added workload, Merlin's personality completely changed.

Instead of the fun-loving, complaining, witty, caring friend everyone knew, a cold, quiet and partly-submissive man took his place. He walked with his head down, deep in thought. Barely anyone saw him for more than a few minutes at a time. He'd been running around Camelot, completing the many tasks Arthur, or Elyan through Arthur, had given him. Which always reminded him of the anger he felt towards Gwen's brother (and the series of 'unfortunate, unexplainable events' that would befall the young knight when all of this was over).

But this change in attitude wasn't what caught people's attention the most. No, it was his physical appearance. The many days of hard work had molded Merlin into a more muscular, stronger man. No, he wasn't about to go arm wrestle with Percival _again_ (that proved disastrous last time), but his strength did rival that of Arthur. In fact, with each passing day, Merlin found that the chores were getting more and more tolerable.

Of course, Merlin didn't notice any of these changes, but everyone else did. People kept looking at him as if he had just suddenly sprouted dragon wings. He would even find _Arthur_ staring at him from time to time. And sometimes, Merlin wondered why he would vaguely hear the sound of female giggles whenever he passed by the maids, held the door open for them, or just simply smiled at them...but all of that was just his imagination.

_**Gwaine**_

The usually drunken knight was a new man. Where once there was mead, tea stood in its place. Flirting with women had now disgusted the knight and he found a new interest in the many books that filled his room. Gwaine found that philosophy was more exciting than anything else in the world, especially mead (and yes, he could finally say that word without screaming or shuddering to himself). What he had learned from those books influenced him even further.

Fighting unnecessarily was frowned upon by the philosophers of old, so Gwaine took it upon himself to avoid any unneeded violence. He still had to do his part as a Knight of Camelot, so he would train by himself, and that was it. No fighting with the knights, unless commanded by Prince Arthur of course, for obedience was an important part of what he read. No temptations to drink, for it was also looked down by these wise men (and he had sworn not to anyway).

Everyone had found a more polite, conscientious knight. Gone were the days of calling Arthur 'princess'. Now, the young prince was addressed as either 'Prince Arthur' or 'Sire'. When calling the knights, Gwaine always preceded their names with 'Sir'. And when training, the other knights would be given a litany of why unnecessary violence, verbal or physical, was wrong and how the philosophers always spoke out against it. _It was always the philosophers!_ There was a strange wisdom to the knight, and this unnerved everyone. The people had known Gwaine and this change didn't sit well with them. They missed the sarcasm, they missed his witty remarks and his lack of respect for the other knights. They missed the drunken knight they all knew and loved. And whenever anyone asked if he was alright, he would smile and say he was fine. Gwaine didn't see why people were concerned for him all of sudden; there was simply nothing wrong with him.

_**Arthur**_

_"What's going on! Did a sorcerer infiltrate Camelot when I wasn't looking? An evil sorcerer must've enchanted Gwaine and Merlin, because both have gone insane! They're both acting weird to say the least. And I'm not talking about mood swings or anything silly like that. They've changed so much over the spam of three weeks. Magic must be the only reasonable explanation (Oh great...now I'm starting to sound like my father...brilliant!). If this is some kind of joke, I'm not laughing and __**both**__ of them will be put in the stocks for a week for this! I'll even supply the food to be thrown at them."_ Arthur said to himself.

"First, it was Gwaine in the training field..."

_*****Flash Back*****_

The training field rang with the sound of swords clashing. All of the knights were training hard, especially Lancelot and Elyan (for obvious reasons). Gwaine was, once again, early today, which still puzzled all of the knights, especially Arthur.

"Why so early Sir Gwaine?" Arthur said, more as a statement than a question.

"Well, punctuality _is_ essential in life, not just for a Knight of Camelot. As a human being, it is my _duty_ to always be on time. You know what they say..." Gwaine began.

"Who says?"

"The philosophers whose words of wisdom fill the very books in my room" Gwaine said admiringly. Snapping himself out of his daze, he continued. "Well, the saying goes, 'To be early is to be on time, to on time is to be late, and to be late is unacceptable'"

"Okay..." Arthur responded questionably. _Wow, is this really Gwaine?_ "Well, glad to know. Now, who are you going to train with today?" Arthur asked, knowing the answer the changed knight would give.

"Prince Arthur, if it is not too much to ask, may I practice on my own? I am sure that you are fully aware of where I stand against unnecessary violence...and this way, there will be less chance of someone getting injured."

"I see your point, but I am ordering you to train with someone, _anyone_".

"Of course Sire" Gwaine answered with submission. _Again with the sire_ Arthur thought. He didn't even bother telling him not to call him 'Sire'. Gwaine kept on insisting that he call Arthur 'Sire' out of respect.

"Look Gwaine, after training how 'bout I treat you to the taverns. We could both use a bit of mead" Arthur said, hoping to boost the young knight's morale.

"It would be an honor to accompany you to the taverns my lord. However, I will have to decline the mead". At this, Arthur raised his eyebrow in surprise to Gwaine's response. _Gwaine without mead, what is the world coming to?_ "It is a disgusting beverage which corrupts even the noblest of men. Instead, I'll be having their herbal tea. It is actually quite delicious. You should try it sometime, Prince Arthur" Gwaine said.

At this, Arthur stopped. _Did I hear Gwaine correctly?_ The young prince found his face contorting from surprise, to shock, to slight humor, and then to utter confusion. _Mead's disgusting!_ "Wha...but...I thought..." Arthur began to say but was stopped by Gwaine's wide, innocent grin.

"Is there anything wrong Sire?" Gwaine asked.

"N..n..nothing. Um...find...someone...to train with...and...you can go".

"Thank you Sire" and at that, Gwaine slightly bowed his head and left, leaving behind a very confused Arthur alone on the training field. _What the heck is happening?_

*****e_nd flash back_*****

"Do you see what I mean? And then Merlin! To say that _he_ was acting strange was an understatement..."

_*****flash back*****_

Arthur, stomping away from the training fields, headed to his chambers. Things were just getting too weird for him. Hopefully he _wouldn't_ run into Merlin. Yes, he didn't want to see his manservant-in-disguise right now. He needed to speak with someone _normal_ for once.

Unfortunately for Arthur, Merlin was the not-so-normal person who greeted him upon entering his chambers.

"Merlin...what are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"Oh...just working. Doing some chores. Same old routine." Merlin said dryly, more focused on his chores than Arthur.

"Wow, actually working for once!" Arthur responded, hoping to elicit some witty retort from his friend.

But Merlin just nodded in acknowledgement. Arthur suddenly missed their usual banter. _I miss being called a 'Prat'_, Arthur wined to himself.

The young prince felt slightly guilty about pouring all of these chores on the young warlock. However, something suddenly drew his attention from any sign of guilt he was feeling at the moment.

For some reason, Arthur just seemed to notice how...how...how _different_ his friend was, and not just his personality. Merlin's arms and legs were more muscular and leaner. If someone didn't know him, they might've thought that he trained daily with the knights since birth (in other words, just like Arthur).

"Merlin, are you feeling okay?" Arthur asked.

"Never better Sire" retorted Merlin. _He said 'Sire', he must be annoyed_, Arthur thought. Merlin, not hearing a response from Arthur, continued with his chores, making his way to the pile of armor.

"Whose armor is that?" Arthur asked.

"Yours and Elyan's". _Wow, I thought Percival was the silent type. He hasn't said a sentence more than 3 words long_, Arthur thought, noticing a quiet Merlin. _Who knew that day would come_.

While Arthur was deep in thought, Merlin began picking up both piles of armor.

"Merlin, let me help you with..."

"No I'm good" Merlin said. Carrying all of the armor in both hands, he managed to open the door with ease (without magic), leaving a speechless prince behind.

Arthur just stared into space for a minute, his faced twisted in confusion. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

_*****end flash back*****_

_"Like I said, there is definitely something going on, and I plan to get to the bottom this once and for all"._

**The second episode of Merlin was great! I can't for Lancelot to come back though (sorry if I spoiled it for anyone). Again, sorry for not posting last week.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I do appreciate every one of them very much. Keep it up (please).**

**Hopefully, you enjoyed this. As you can see, Week 3 will be a two parter, so this story will be done soon-ish. Since my brother and I are going to be busy planning our parents 25th Anniversary party, I might not be able to post next week. Sorry in advance.**

**Well, that's all I have to say... Merlin Rules!...okay I got that out of my system.**

**-STL13**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for no updating. I am ashamed...okay, shame is gone. :) The fourth episode of Merlin season 4 was awesome. Can't wait for more!**

**Sorry is this chapter is not super exciting. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin.**

**Week 3 Part 2**

The sun was setting on a restless Camelot. Everyone knew that the Knights of the Round Table (and Merlin) were riding out, yet again, to _another_ town because of yet _another _rumor of Morgana and her followers. Everyone had grown tired of them after the fourth rumor. This had been the tenth one this month and though Arthur, Merlin, and the other knights always made it back safely, the people always worried about them, praying fervently that that's what it only was….a rumor.

Unfortunately fate, with its horrible sense of humor, decided to not let the group ride out in vain.

So it came as a surprise when, at the end of the third week of the month, Arthur and friends returned to Camelot with their fair share of injuries. Percival had a deep, but not life threatening gash in his right arm. Leon (though the ladies wouldn't admit out loud that it made look quite dashing in that mysterious way) had sported a nasty bruise on his left eye and was limping with a bandaged leg when he got off his horse. Lancelot and Elyan had a few sprained bones and found themselves leaning on each other for support (despite them becoming "mortal enemies" recently). Gwaine and Merlin made it out with only minor bruises and cuts. Arthur only had a sore arm and an even worse attitude.

As the group silently made their to Gaius' chambers, this only left one question….what actually happened?

***************_break_*******************  
><em><strong>Arthur<strong>_

"_This was getting ridiculous! We barely managed to defend ourselves against Morgana's men! And you know who I blame for all of this…Gwaine and Merlin!"_

"_You know, there is a reason why I __**only**__ bring my personal Knights and __**Mer**__lin on our hunts for Morgana…it's so if need be, Merlin can aid us with magic without having to worry about being caught. But nooo…he had to decide __**not**__ to use his magic today. And Gwaine… that bloody knight barely used his sword to defend himself! Those two are so…so...argh!"_

_*****flash back*****_

Arthur, the Knights of the Round Table, and Merlin had reached the city of Tolemac….again. There was a rumor that Morgana and her followers were seen in the city….again. It was the young prince's duty to do whatever it took to bring her down….again. _I could've sworn we've been through this before_, Arthur thought.

They were about to break into groups when the fighting started.

A group of men came out of no-where and began attacking them. Only half of them had swords which hinted to Arthur that the other half consisted of sorcerers. Fortunately for Arthur and company, they weren't very powerful. But what they lacked in strength, they made up for in numbers.

"Merlin put a shield up already" shouted Arthur as the group.

"No, we can take them, there's not too many" Lancelot began to protest.

"What! There's thirty-five of them and half of them have magic. A shield would be good at this time and…" Arthur began to say but was cut off by a ball of fire that hit the ground too close to him for comfort. "Merlin…shield…now!"

Lancelot was speechless_. Should he use his magic? What about the bet? Will we…__**I**__ lose even if it means protecting our friends. No…I will not lose! There must be another way!_

Leon and Percival looked at each other, hoping that Merlin not using his magic wasn't due to that stupid bet he and Gwaine made.

Elyan, if this hadn't been a serious situation, would've been laughing in triumph by now. _Finally, I'll win the bet! Merlin has to use his magic now. Take that Lancelot!,_ he thought.

_WHY THE HELL HASN'T THAT SHIELD COME UP ALREADY_ was all that shouted in Arthur's head.

While all of them were deep in thought (or as deep in thought you can get for a brief instant), Gwaine moved swiftly to Merlin, making sure that none of the knights would hear what he was about to say. "Merlin, my dearest companion. Seeing the severity of the situation, if you use your magic now, know that I will not hold it against you nor will you lose our little wager. It is the honorable thing to do my friend. Go on… you have my blessing" Gwaine whispered, hoping that the others would not hear what he had said. Unfortunately for the now-courteous knight, a certain young prince had heard _everything_, but had far more pressing matters to attend to…like the fact that Morgana's men were slowly approaching them.

Merlin, who at first was surprised, nodded to Gwaine and raised his hand to the sorcerers. "_Bordweall!_" he shouted, but nothing happened to the dismay of everyone. "_Bordweall!_" still nothing. "_Ic ambiht bordrand __áblícan!_" but no shield appeared.

Merlin looked at everyone, shock written on his face. "I…my magic…gone".

"WHAT" the others said in unison. Before any one of them could speak out again, the opposing group was on them. The sound of clashing metal could be heard. While the swordsmen were attacking them head on, the group of sorcerers stayed behind to attack. All in all, this wasn't looking good for Camelot's finest.

"Arthur, throughout the battle, was constantly checking on his men when he had the chance, making sure that they were all right. Percival, though holding his own, was fighting three men with his left arm, unable to use his right anymore for the nasty looking gash there. Leon was managing fine and…oh wait…no... just forget it. He just got hit in the eye with the hilt of the other man's sword but instantly regained his composure. Lancelot and Elyan were fighting back to back, slightly leaning on each other for support. Merlin and Gwaine were...

_Where are those two now?_ Arthur wondered, eyes wandering the battlefield. His question was shortly answered.

Arthur had definitely _not_ expected this. Merlin had made his way to the group of sorcerers in the back. The sorcerers, needless to say, were caught off guard. Merlin, sword in hand (since his magic was useless at the moment) was striking at each of them, not moving to the next enemy until he was sure that they were at least incapacitated. When a bolt of lightning or ball of fire was shot at him, he dodged it with ease.

Gwaine was barely using his sword. Arthur knew that the young knight didn't believe in violence anymore (he still couldn't believe it himself), but this was getting ridiculous! Instead of beating the crap out of them (which, to Arthur's displeasure, he should've been doing), Gwaine was trying to make them see reason, quoting to the men his stupid 'words of wisdom' about how violence is _not_ the way. As one could expect, Morgana's men would look at him, look at each other, look at him again, pause, laugh, and then continue with their attack. When one man fell to the ground, instead of killing him then and there, Gwaine waited. _It would not be the honorable thing to do, attacking a defenseless man. Only a coward would do that_, he thought to himself.

The man however was not as honorable as Gwaine and honestly, at this point, he could care less. Seeing this opportunity, the man grabbed his hidden dagger and aimed it for Gwaine's thigh. Leon, who had seen the dagger, quickly killed the man he was attacking and pushed Gwaine out of the way, thus receiving the dagger's stinging blade in his leg.

When Leon fell, Arthur's furry was ignited. _Who would dare injure one of my knights?,_ he thought. An adrenaline rush came over the group. Well for Gwaine, it was more of a _'I-am-asking-you-strongly-to-stop-this-senseless-violence'_. Needless to say, the few remaining swordsmen and sorcerers were quickly dealt with. No-one even thought of keeping one alive for further questioning. In an eerie silence, the group removed the blade from Leon's leg. Thank goodness that Merlin knew how to heal without magic, because the not life-threatening wound was quickly bandaged up and after helping him on to his horse, they quickly rode back to Camelot, only stopping a couple of times to rest the horses and themselves.

On the journey home, Arthur contemplated what Gwaine had said to Merlin earlier. _"If you use your magic now, know that I will not hold it against you nor will you lose our little wager."_ Whatever was going on, he was definitely going to deal with it when he got back to Camelot.

_*****end flash back*****_

"_I think it's time for a little "talk" with my two favorite people in the world…and no, I'm not referring to Gwen…even though I haven't seen her since we left…and that would be nice…ooh, I hope she's wearing that purple dress of hers…ah, I'm getting off topic. I just need to find those two men NOW!"_

_***************break******************_

**So this is the chapter. Sorry it took so long. The next chapter should be coming up soon and it will be an Arthurian version of Intervention!**

**Translation: **_**Bordweall**_**= shield **_**Ic ambiht bordrand **__**áblícan = **_**I command the shield to appear**

**Thanks for all those who review, are reviewing, and/or will review. Suggestions and comments are appreciated.**

**Remember, "The Darkest Hour is just before The Dawn"!**

**-STL13 :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry! I know I said I would post 'soon', but I got sick and then stuff happened. So here's the third part to Week 3. Don't worry, there still more to come.**

**Disclaimer: Merlin doesn't belong to me...just give me more episodes please.**

**Week 3-Part 3**

_**Arthur**_

_"This is it! I already confronted Percival and Leon about Merlin and Gwaine's 'situation'. Not surprisingly, they seemed to know everything that was going on between them. And just like me, they wanted to do something about it. It was clearly getting out of control... for goodness sake, Leon was injured because of their stupid bet! Still... I want to hear Gwaine and Merlin's side of the story, so there's only one thing to do. We need an intervention!"_

_"...And I know just what to do!...more or less"_

Lancelot and Elyan made their way to their rooms after being checked by Gaius. Gwaine was helping Merlin take care of the horses in the stables. As the respectful knight had said, _'it is only honorable to help thy friends'_. With the approval from the court physician, Percival and Arthur were supposedly helping Leon, whose leg injury was more of a bruise by now, to his room. What Gaius didn't know was that the three men were actually heading to _Arthur's_ room. There, they would confront the warlock and their usually drunk knight once and for all.

Merlin and Gwaine had just finished taking care of the horses in the stables. Though they didn't say a word to each other, both men were thinking about the events that took place earlier. _Why hadn't Merlin's magic worked back there? What was up with Gwaine? Is Leon alright? Has this bet gone too far?_ These thoughts greatly concerned both men. As they were leaving (still deep in thought), a servant ran up to them.

"Merlin. Sir Gwaine. The Prince requires your presence in his chambers. He says it's matter of great urgency!"

Without even waiting for an explanation, both men ran with lightning speed to Arthur's chambers.

"Okay Percival, as soon as Gwaine and Merlin enter, lock the door behind them".

"Got it".

"And Leon" Arthur turned to his knight resting in his chair. "I know your leg must still be hurting. Are you ready?"

"I don't like this idea Arthur...but my aim is true. I will not miss".

"I'll take that as a 'yes' Leon" Arthur said with a slightly nervous smile. "Are we all ready? We have everything, right? Mead. Rope. Daggers. We all know what to do?"

Both Percival and Leon nodded in agreement, knowing that no matter what, this had to be done for the good of all.

"Okay then, so all we have to do is wait for..." Arthur began, but was interrupted by his door bursting open with a force great enough to almost break it off its hinges.

"Arthur! Are you okay?" Merlin asked frantically.

"Sire" Gwaine said, giving Arthur a slight bow of the head. "Leon. Percival. Forgive my friend for his haste. Though we were concerned for your well being, it was still rude of us to enter without thy permission. Please find it in your heart to forgive us" Gwaine finished dramatically, leaving the room in a rather awkward silence.

"Okay...all is...forgiven" Arthur said slowly, sounding a little unsure of himself.

"Thank you your highness...so, what was it that you wanted to speak to us about? From what the servant told us, it seemed quite urgent".

"Yes. But first things first. Percival, the door!"

Snapping out of his short daze, Percival quickly made his way to the door. Merlin and Gwaine only registered Arthur's command _after_ Percival had locked it.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked, his tall muscular frame making him more intimidating...well, only just a little. _Merlin should never, __**ever**__ look even slightly intimidating_, Arthur thought.

"Gwaine. Merlin. You too have been acting strangely for the longest. Leon and Percival have already told me about the little "bet" you two made" Arthur said with a disapproving look on his face. At this, both Gwaine and Merlin looked at their friends in dismay. _I thought this was supposed to be our secret_, Merlin thought. "As you can see, all of us are concerned for the both of you. Thanks to your actions, someone could've gotten seriously hurt. It was a miracle that Leon's injury wasn't worse...no offense Leon" Arthur added, quickly looking at the injured knight.

"None taken."

"Forgive me Sire, I..." Gwaine began.

"NO! No more, Gwaine! No more 'Sire', or 'Prince', or 'Highness'. No more!" Arthur yelled.

"Then what do...I...call you..." Gwaine asked in utter shock.

"Just 'Arthur' is fine!" Arthur shouted, and then let out a heavy sigh. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want the old Gwaine back. I do miss being called 'Princess'".

"But...but it's so...so...disrespectful! I couldn't..."

Arthur left Gwaine to mull over his little 'predicament'. Now time to talk to Merlin.

"And YOU, what's gotten into you _Mer_lin?" Arthur asked, leaving Merlin glaring at him in silence. _What's he glaring at me for?_, Arthur thought. "You too have changed...surprisingly, your silence is a curse rather than a gift" Arthur finished, purposely not mentioning Merlin's physical change. _That would be awkward_, he thought.

This only left Merlin glaring at the young prince even more.

"Now", Arthur continued, "Stop _not_ using magic at once!"

"No" Merlin stated defiantly.

"Merlin, I order you, as your Prince, to do as I command".

"I don't care. My answer's no"

"_Mer_lin, Leon was hurt because you didn't use your magic. Do you really want this to go on?"

"JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS ARTHUR!" Merlin snapped at Arthur. Though the young prince was angry, he hid back a smile. _Well, I got him to say a sentence longer than three words._

"Merlin, you can't yell at prin...sire...Arth...we just don't yell at people, let alone our comrades" Gwaine said, still lost as to how to 'properly' address Arthur.

"I don't care" Merlin retorted. _Darn, back to three-word sentences. So close too_, Arthur thought.

"Fine" Arthur sighed, causing Merlin and Gwaine to stare slightly in shock at, what seemed to be, Arthur giving up. "I hate to do this..." Arthur began while giving Percival a short nod.

"Do wha..." Merlin began, but before he could continue, something slammed against his head...and it was _hard_. Before he knew it, his head had found the floor's wooden surface suddenly quite fascinating.

"Merlin, are you oka..." Gwaine started to ask, but was also knocked unconscious.

"Thank you Percival" Arthur said, after checking on the two men laying on the floor.

"Don't thank me yet Arthur. We're still not done"

"This is going to be a long day" Leon stated. Percival and Arthur couldn't agree more.

**What does Arthur plan to do with Merlin and Gwaine? What will happen next? Why am I asking all of these questions though I know the outcome? All will be answered next time on Dragon Ball Z...**

**Sorry. I couldn't resist a random DBZ reference. :)**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. The next chapter will be posted **_**very**_** soon (this time...)**

**-STL13**


	8. Chapter 8

**See! I told you I'd post the next chapter soon. Doubted me, didn't y'all :[. It's fine...I forgive you :}.**

**Seriously though, I **_**do**_** hope you enjoy this chapter. Can't wait for Evil Merlin next week.**

**Disclaimer:...Do I really need to repeat myself? I do this every time I post a chapter...**

*************_Break_****************

**Week 3 - Part 4**

When Merlin and Gwaine regained consciousness, they both had a massive headache. To make matters worse, both men found themselves tightly secured to a chair with rope.

"Wha...goin...non?" Merlin slurred, still waking up from unconsciousness.

"We're fixing the problem" Arthur stated flatly. Before Merlin could reply, he quickly turned to Percival and Leon. "Percival, you deal with Gwaine. Leon and I will deal with Merlin. Good luck" Arthur reiterated. It wasn't that they weren't prepared. No, Arthur just wanted to make sure that things went according to plan. This _had_ to be done just right in order for everything to work out perfectly...for once.

Taking the mug, Percival made his way to Gwaine, who had fully regained consciousness as well. "Sorry about what I'm going to do" Percival said.

"Do what?" Gwaine asked, slightly confused. Before he knew it, Percival took _it_ out. _No, not that. Anything but __**that**_, Gwaine thought frantically. Taking out the bottle of mead (straight from the taverns Gwaine noted to himself), Percival quickly poured it into the mug. "Drink it Gwaine" Percival asked, putting the mug close to Gwaine's mouth, forcing the smell of the liquor to fill his nostrils.

"No, I can't...it is forbidden!"

This routine continued for a good five minutes straight; Percival would ask Gwaine to drink and Gwaine, in turn, would steadfastly refuse._ This is going to be longer than I thought_, Percival said to himself. _I hope Leon and Arthur are having better luck than me_.

Meanwhile, Leon and Arthur were taking care of a certain young warlock. It started off with Arthur 'demanding' Merlin to use his magic and Merlin simply responding with a firm 'no'. No surprise there.

After 5 minutes of this useless banter, Arthur checked in with Percival across the room. Not surprisingly, he was getting no-where with Gwaine. "Time to bring it up a notch" Arthur told Percival.

Nodding to Leon, Arthur moved to his side. "What are you doing Arthur? Whatever it is, I'm not using magic!" Merlin protested. "Now let me go!".

"Merlin, see these daggers in my hand. If you don't use your magic now, I will throw them at your head" Leon said in a matter-of-fact tone, sounding more like Arthur than himself.

"You wouldn't..." Merlin began, but was cut off by a protruding dagger inches away from his head. Eyes widened, Merlin realized that they weren't bluffing at all...not this time.

Leon didn't like doing this to Merlin, but he knew that his magic was instinctual and would come to him if he was in serious danger. Leon knew his aim was better than Arthur's, but still...With every dagger he threw, he prayed that it wouldn't hit him or that Merlin would _just_ use his magic to stop it already. Sometimes, it _would_ seem that Merlin was about to use his magic, as if he was trying to use it, but then nothing would happen.

Percival, meanwhile, had his own hardship to overcome...and its name was Gwaine. No matter what, the knight wouldn't give in. At this point, he was forced to taunting Gwaine with the mead, describing, with great detail, the hard, delicious taste, the intoxicating smell, even the metallic look. And in response to his taunts, the young knight would either say "No, I can't! It's forbidden!", give a low 'manly' scream, or he would start rocking back in forth in his chair (as much as he could anyway) reciting some random proverb from one of the philosophers of old. For Percival, this was just getting annoying.

Seeing that they were getting no-where, Arthur and Percival gathered around Leon.

"This is going no-where. I can't take another one of Gwaine's proverbs" Percival said, irritation in his voice.

"I hear you. Merlin's not budging much either" Leon reported.

"We're ending this...now" Arthur said firmly. "Here's what we do..." Arthur began telling them his new plan. _Something is bound to work...eventually_, Arthur told himself.

To Merlin and Gwaine, who were desperately (but futilely) trying to undo their bonds, the scene before them was slightly amusing. Arthur and Percival huddled around Leon, whose injured leg was propped up on the wooden stool. There the men stood (in Leon's case, sat) as if trying to devise a battle strategy inconspicuously _while_ in front of everybody. Of course, they weren't doing so well on the 'inconspicuous' part, seeing as they were talking, albeit quietly, in front of them.

"...Okay, but wait for my signal" Arthur said before 'dismissing' the group. They nodded to each other in agreement and assumed their positions. This had to be done at the same time, or it could prove cumbersome later on.

First, Percival was up.

"Gwaine, if you don't even take a sip of this mead, I will force _all of it_ down your throat"

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh, but I would..."

"...I...I won't do it!" Gwaine screamed adamantly.

Percival gave a dramatic sigh. "I hate to do this but you give me no choice" the strong knight said. Grabbing Gwaine's mouth, he forced it open with one hand while he brought the mug of mead over with the other. Gwaine of course struggled with all his might against his friend's mighty grasp, but it was too much for him. For him, time slowed down as the mug made its way to his mouth, slowly...painfully...slowly.

Meanwhile...

Arthur made his way to Merlin's side, causing the young warlock to give both him and Leon a confused look."Merlin, it seems that putting your life in danger isn't enough..." Leon stated as evily (if that be a word) as possible. He then threw the dagger, but instead of aiming for Merlin, the dagger headed towards Arthur.

Merlin clearly saw the sudden direction the dagger took. _No, Arthur's in danger! I have to do something! I have to do..._

Without finishing that thought, Merlin's eyes flashed a blazing gold and the dagger stopped in mid-air, centimeters away from Arthur's heart. At the exact same time, the contents of the mug were emptied, mead trickling down Gwaine's face.

The spell Merlin used at the beginning of the bet instantly kicked in. Both men felt a sudden jolt, as if struck by lightning, but unlike the destructive force of nature, it didn't hurt, only leaving a strong tingling sensation flowing through their bodies.

And that was all that they felt before falling into a peaceful darkness.

****************_Break_******************

Once Merlin and Gwaine blacked out (again), Percival and Arthur, after making sure that they were still alive, untied both men. An eerie silence fell upon the group as they waited for their friends to wake up.

"They seem to have a habit of passing out, don't they" Percival stated, not only breaking the silence, but causing the group to fall into a hard fit of laughter. It was nice to relieve the tension that had built in the room not too long ago.

"What's so funny?" Gwaine asked, slightly shocking the three men into silence. Merlin was only beginning to wake up.

"Nothing" Leon lied.

"It doesn't seem like nothing by how red your faces are. Seriously, you guys look like you're going to explode or something. And you princess..." Gwaine started to say but cut himself off with a moan. "Why is my head pounding?"

"You haven't been yourself lately" Percival answered.

"Well, no matter...I could use you me _two_ large tankards of mead right about now".

"Gwaine, you're back!" Leon and Percival exclaimed. Arthur grinned.

"Where was I exact..." Gwaine began asking, but stopped midway. At first, he asked himself what happened, but then all his memories came pouring in. Now everything that took place these last three weeks suddenly hit him. And all he had to say was...

"YOU GUYS LET ME DRINK TEA! ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Yep, he's back alright. You know, I actually missed being called 'princess' when the real you was gone" Arthur said, still grinning. Before Gwaine could say another word, Merlin also let out a low moan. Not surprisingly, Gwaine's loud mouth had woken up the young warlock.

"What's with all the noise? And what are _you_ grinning at...I see nothing funny at all." Merlin asked grumpily.

"Oh, we're just laughing at what a complete fool you are _Mer_lin" Arthur teased.

"Well if I'm such a fool, then that makes you an even bigger...Prat" Merlin said, now fully awake.

"Idiot!"

"Clotpole!"

"...Idiot!"

"You said that already! What, the great Prince Arthur has lost his wit? Can't think of anything new, can you?"

Though Arthur truthfully couldn't come up with anything, he smiled. Things were finally back to the way they were supposed to be. "It's good to have you back Merlin".

"What?"

"It's good. To have. You back Merlin" Arthur said slowly as if talking to a child.

"Ah, I know what you said _Ar_thur. I was just wondering why."

"Well" Arthur began, looking at Gwaine and Merlin now. "You two have been acting differently lately...for the past three weeks to be exact."

When Arthur said that, it dawned on Merlin what he was talking about. Just like Gwaine, the past three weeks came back to him. "So...you know of..."

"...The bet. Yes Merlin, I do. Leon and Percival told me and even if they didn't, a blind man could see that you two were acting strange."

"Then you must be _really_ blind. As I recall, you didn't notice anything at first _Prin_cess" Gwaine said, imitating Arthur as best as he could. Arthur shot the formerly not-drunken man a glare, but again, Gwaine could really care less.

"I'm suddenly missing my overly polite knight" Arthur said dryly, causing everyone in the group to burst out laughing.

After their laughter died out, Arthur cleared his throat. "Yes, I do know. And yes, I am a little annoyed with the both of you". _That's an understatement_, Merlin thought. "But before I say anything else, I'm going to let you both tell me what happened."

At first surprised, Merlin and Gwaine thought they were going to get a mouthful of 'What were you thinking' or other angry comments/questions from Arthur. However, it seemed that he was letting them tell their sides of the story before he passed judgment.

Both Merlin and Gwaine grinned at each other. "Do you want to go first, or shall I?" Gwaine asked, giving Merlin a dramatic bow.

"Why thank you Sir Knight" Merlin replied, slightly bowing his head in mock reverence.

So taking advantage of this opportunity, Merlin and then Gwaine told Leon, Percival, and Arthur what _exactly_ happened over the course of the three weeks.

**************_Break_****************

**So there you go, another chapter. Next will be payback for Lancelot and Elyan.**

**If any of you have any suggestions for suitable punishments for these two, I would be delighted to read them. I have a few ideas I want to use, but more is appreciated. So please leave suggestions.**

**Oh, and sorry to anyone who really loves Gwen, Morgana and Gaius. I just realized that I've only mentioned them in the chapters. I do not hate these characters, I just didn't fit them into the plot of the story. No hard feelings towards them.**

**-STL13**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about posting this extremely late guys. Thanks for whoever is still reading this and thanks for your support.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin...blah blah blah...we know the drill...let's get on with the story.**

_***************Break*******************_

**Week 4**

"So that's what happened?" Arthur asked, part amusement and part indignation in his voice. Merlin and Gwaine had just finished telling Percival, Leon, and Arthur exactly what happened, including Lancelot and Elyan's involvement in the bet.

"Yeah, it's all true. So, you see Princess, if you're going to blame anyone..." Gwaine began saying.

"...it's Lancelot and Elyan" Merlin finished irritably. He was still upset that Elyan was the reason for the crap-load of chores that was dumped on him.

Arthur couldn't agree more. The bet, in itself, was harmless. It was a test of endurance between two men, nothing more. If he had known in the first place, Arthur would've found it quite entertaining. He might've of even found himself betting on a winner. But with Lancelot and Elyan, it was a different story. They took this to a whole new level, something that Arthur did not find amusing at all.

"They're the ones who took this originally harmless bet _way_ out of control!" the young warlock exclaimed.

"Man, I knew both Lancelot and Elyan were competitive, but still..." Percival contemplated.

"I told you both that this was going to be a bad idea" Leon added.

"When?" Gwaine and Merlin asked in unison.

"Well...when I...um, it was when...that doesn't matter. The point is, you two shouldn't have made this kind of bet in the first place" Leon said with a tone that would rival Arthur's infamous _'I-am-the-prince-of-Camelot-and-you-shall-obey-me'_ voice. However, it didn't suit the knight very well, seeing that Gwaine and Merlin (who were barely containing their laughter) were obviously _not_ taking him seriously while he was talking.

Before the two men could reply to Leon's statement, Arthur interjected.

"As much as I would like to blame Merlin and Gwaine, in all honesty, I can't. Merlin's right, we..." Arthur began, but was interrupted by the widest grin that formed on Merlin's face. "Oh wipe that stupid smirk off your face Merlin! I'm sure you 'being right' will never happen again." Of course, Merlin's grin didn't even budge, but the young prince continued anyway.

"Like I was saying, Lancelot and Elyan are the ones we should _really_ blame. Now that we have Merlin and Gwaine back to their original selves, I think it's time for a little payback".

At the word 'payback', Gwaine and Merlin were all ears. Not saying that they weren't listening to Arthur, but the young prince was very predictable, especially when giving any type of 'speech'. The two men knew how to passively listen to Arthur's babble, always nodding their heads and smiling if it looked like he caught on. One thing was for sure, Merlin and Gwaine were definitely itching for a little revenge.

"What do you have in mind Princess?" Gwaine asked.

"The best thing to do is have them do what they were supposed to do if they lost" Arthur said, quite proud of himself and his 'brilliant' idea.

A contemplative pause came over the group. "That's your plan? Tha...that's just _stupid_!" Merlin exclaimed, receiving a glare from Arthur that he ignored. "That's barely a punishment, seeing that they _agreed_ to it in the first place. _Can't_ you come up with something original?" Merlin said.

"Even I have to admit Arthur, it's not much of a 'payback' if they see it coming" Leon commented.

"Well, if you're so smart, what _should_ we do?"

Again, this left everyone speechless as an awkward silence fell upon the group. None of them could think of _anything_ that didn't involve some sort of physical harm befalling the knights; and as much as this idea appealed to all of them (specifically Gwaine, Merlin and Arthur), they couldn't bring themselves to hurting their friends just for being overly competitive.

"We could mess with them for a bit, give'm a taste of their own medicine" Percival suggested, a mischievous grin on his face. No-one had seen this coming. The rather quiet knight was as kind as Merlin. Him suggesting this just seemed...well _weird_ to say the least.

Not missing the opportunity, Gwaine asked, "What do _you_ have in mind, my friend?"

"Well, this is what we should do..."

_********************Break*********************_

Everyone was staring, mouths gaping, at Percival as he finished telling his 'master plan'. What he had suggested for revenge on Lancelot and Elyan was...was incredible! He had everything planned out: how they would 'break' the news to the two other knights about the bet, what their punishment would be, how Arthur and Merlin's magic would come into play...everything!

"...And that's why we needed Merlin and Gwaine to lose at the exact same time" Percival ended.

"Wow Percival...wow" Leon commented, still stunned at his brother in arms.

"I've never seen this side to you. It's always the quiet ones" Arthur stated amusingly.

"I think this is a start to a beautiful friendship" Merlin said jokingly.

"You and I need to spend more time together. It's like I just met a new man. Didn't think you had it in you, mate" Gwaine said.

Percival found himself slightly blushing. Everyone seemed to think that he was always quiet unless in battle. Oh, how wrong they were. If only they knew him before Morgana's tyrannical reign over Camelot, before he met Lancelot. Oh the many things he's done...but that was a different story.

"Well I think this plan is brilliant!" Arthur stated, to which everyone nodded their heads in agreement. After going over his...I mean _Percival's_ plan, the young prince continued. "Okay, now that we all know what to do, everyone get some rest. We will begin to tomorrow".

And with that, the group of men went to their respective rooms to get some shut eyes. Well, Arthur was already in his room, so he didn't have much walking to do. He didn't even ask Merlin to prepare him for bed. Arthur knew that he and Gwaine needed rest, and though he would rather die than admit it, he _did_ care for their well being.

For a young warlock and drunken knight, this would be their first _actual_ good night's sleep of the month.

As they all faded into a blissful slumber, one thing was for sure...

Tomorrow was a new day...a perfect day for revenge.

_*******************Break*********************_

**Again, my deepest apologies for having posted so late. Sickness plus back-to-back tests does not help at all.**

**So next time, we'll see Percival's 'master plan' play out. Lancelot and Elyan are in for it now! Who knew he could be so devious?**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and please continue to do so...I love suggestions and comments. Keep them coming.**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Until (hopefully not too) later.**

**-STL13**


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all, I want to start off by profusely apologizing to all of you for the long wait and thanking whoever is still reading this. It started off with laziness plus schoolwork. Then, when I had the chapter almost done on paper, my laptop died on me and was (and still partly is) out of commission.**

**So, to all of you again, sorry and here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

_******************Break********************_

**Revenge Part 1**

Lancelot and Elyan both woke up sore the next morning. They weren't just physically sore. No, if that was the case, they would just man up and take the pain. But when a man's ego is at stake…well, _that's_ different. Both knights had almost lost the bet!...oh, and their friends were hurt and could've possibly died. Still, the past situation had gotten intense; it was so close to one of them having to admit defeat to the other, something both refused to do without a fight.

So on this radiant morning, it was safe to say that as Lancelot and Elyan made their way to the training field, both were shooting each other daggers. _Oh, if only looks could kill…_

While trying to visually maim each other, Lancelot and Elyan failed to notice their friends walking towards them. Well for Leon it was more limping than an actual regular walking pace.

"You two are here early" Arthur pointed out, breaking the knights out of their ocular death match.

"Sire" Lancelot and Elyan greeted him at the same time.

"Well, since we're all here, let training commence. Since Leon's leg is still injured, Lancelot will be sparring with Elyan and I will train with Percival and Gwaine".

"No, it's okay Arthur, I can still fight and…" Leon began, but dramatically clutched his wounded leg and moaned.

"Sure" Arthur replied dryly and turned to Merlin, his back towards Lancelot. "Merlin, go take Leon to Gaius and then you can get on with all the chores you have to do today".

"Yes Sire" and with that, Merlin began helping Leon away from the training field. Before turning around to face the rest of the group, Arthur winked at Merlin.

That was the cue.

As Arthur turned around, Merlin's eyes glowed for a fraction of a second, long enough for Lancelot to see him.

_*****************Break********************_

Immediately, the young knight paled, fear written on his face, eyes widening at the fact that Merlin was using magic and thus losing the bet.

_NO! He just used MAGIC!_ Lancelot quickly scanned the other knights, his focus mainly on Elyan and Gwaine. If either of them saw Merlin, it would be the end of him.

Luckily for Lancelot (or so he thought), no one seemed to notice the young warlock's eyes shining gold. However, his sudden change in demeanor had all the knights noticing him.

"What's wrong Lancelot?" Arthur asked innocently. If Lancelot was paying attention, he would have noticed the taunting tone underlining Arthur's question. Following his gaze, the young prince looked back at Merlin. Seeing nothing wrong, he shrugged and turned around.

"Nothing sire…but now that you mention it, I just remembered that I have…um, something to do. Yeah! So if you'll excuse me" Lancelot began making his way towards Merlin's direction. _I'm gonna have a __**long**__ talk with that boy_, he thought to himself. Before he could get off the training grounds, Arthur stopped him.

"No. Sir Lancelot, you will be training with Elyan as _I_ have instructed".

"But…".

"No. Whatever it is can wait. In fact, if it's that urgent, I'll have Merlin do it for you" Arthur said, fighting back a smile at Lancelot's slightly panicked look.

"NO…No it's okay. It's no big deal anyway" Lancelot said a little too quickly. He _would_ have a word with Merlin, but he didn't want to add more chores to his friend's seemingly unless list lest he be tempted into using his magic…again.

"Very well then. Let's continue" And with that, the knights began training.

_*****************Break********************_

Merlin and Leon made their way to Gaius' chambers. When both men were sure that no one was following them, they looked at each other and let out a heartfelt laugh.

"You should have seen the look on Lancelot's face when my eyes turned gold on him. That, Leon, was priceless" the young warlock said, holding his side from laughing too hard.

"Or when he was talking to Arthur; you would thought a griffin was attacking him or something" Leon said, only barely containing his laughter, unlike Merlin.

"Well at least when the griffin was attacking him, he was fearless. I'd say right now, he's more 'fearful' than 'fearless'".

"Yeah, and …..ow" Leon moaned, almost falling on the floor. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Leon was pulled back to his feet by an invisible force.

"Thanks Merlin" Leon said, slightly embarrassed at falling so clumsily.

"No problem" his friend replied. _It feels so good to have my magic back, _he thought to himself.

"I hate to admit it, but my leg _is_ killing me. Maybe we should stop fooling around before I injure myself anymore…or someone hears us".

"Good idea. We can truly laugh ourselves to our graves _after_ Lancelot and Elyan pay" Merlin said. And with that, both men continued to the physician's chambers in silence. In no time, they had reached Gaius' room.

"I've got to hand it Percival…" Merlin said before opening the door. "…I'm loving this plan more and more. Too bad we're gonna miss out on the fun on the training field". There was a small pause followed by a mischievous grin forming on the young warlock's face. Looking Leon in the eye, he asked his final question.

"I wonder how Elyan's doing now?..."

_****************Break*****************_

The training field was filled with the sound of clashing swords. However, most of the noise, once again, came from the west corner where it had become a war zone. The reason was simple enough: Lancelot and Elyan were battling intensely.

As for Gwaine, Arthur, and Percival, while to others it would seem like fighting, they were actually going over the plan again, hiding their conversation through the clashing of swords. Eventually, it became unnecessary since the two people who they were plotting against (aka Lancelot and Elyan) were too immersed in their fighting to notice them anyway. They eventually settled for 'taking a break' and enjoying the show.

"Wow. They're really fighting hard, aren't they?" Arthur observed, more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah" replied Percival. There was a long pause as the knights and prince continued to watch the ferocity of the battle.

"You know, it looks like Lancelot is a bit distracted today" Arthur said, noticing the knight's negligent form. At this point, he was barely fending off Elyan. "Hmm, I wonder why?" he continued, a grin forming on his face. _Merlin might have something to do with it_, he thought.

"No idea" Gwaine replied. "What 'bout you mate?" he said looking at Percival.

"Nope, none whatsoever" Percival answered.

"Well, maybe now I should 'lend him a hand' and say 'hi' to Elyan" Gwiane said grinning.

"Now's about good time Gwaine" Percival replied. "But remember, just like Merlin you have to…"

"Yes, yes I know. I have to act like good-old, polite, caring, proverb-saying, tea-sipping, yadiyadiyada Gwaine. I know! It's not like princess here drilled it into my head already" Gwaine paused to catch his breath and see Arthur's annoyance at being called 'princess' again. _I missed that face so much_, he thought to himself. "I still can't believe you let me drink tea….but I guess all will be forgiven after this". Smiling, the drunken knight gave a mock bow. "So, without further ado, I will be taking my leave gentlemen".

With that, Gwaine made his way to Lancelot and Elyan. He had work to do.

_*****************Break*****************_

Lancelot and Elyan took their training a little too seriously as of late. Usually both took their frustrations of the bet out on the other; however, today was slightly different.

Lancelot was very distracted today. That stunt that Merlin pulled unnerved him greatly. _What_ _if someone had seen him?_ This thought troubled Lancelot, so much so that Elyan was easily hacking away at him.

Elyan _did_ wonder why Lancelot wasn't putting up much of a fight today, but those thoughts were completely gone when Gwaine joined the group.

_Remember, polite, courteous, and…and…what was that last one? Oh yes…knightly. I really hate this!_

"Hello Gwiane" Elyan said, smiling at seeing his partner. _Oh, I'll wipe that smile off your face soon_, Gwaine thought.

"Hi" Lancelot mumbled.

_Here goes nothing._ "My dear friends…it is…um, delightful to see you in such… good health." Gwaine declared. _I think I'm getting the hang of this_, he thought.

"Likewise. So what brings you over here? I thought you were training with Arthur and Percival" Elyan asked.

"Ah yes" Gwaine continued, fitting into his role smoothly. "Prince Arthur has requested that I should observe you fighting so that I may learn from your example. On the battlefield, my skills were….appalling to say the least and it could have cost Sir Leon his life. Therefore, in his infinite wisdom, Prince Arthur has commanded and as a Knight of Camelot, I am obligated to do so".

"Very well" Elyan said none the wiser. Lancelot simply nodded his head in agreement. Thus, the knights began fighting again. Elyan, once again, was kicking Lancelot's butt….that is, until Gwaine interfered.

Standing directly behind Lancelot but in plain sight for his 'partner' to see, Gwaine pulled out his keg of mead, something Elyan immediately recognized, and began drinking away. He even let some spill from his mouth to make sure that the knight knew it was mead.

When Elyan saw this, his eyes widened. He panicked, allowing Lancelot to make a crushing blow thus causing him to fall to the ground. Seeing the look of panic in Elyan's eyes, Lancelot followed his gaze until it reached Gwaine. The overly-polite knight was looking at his friend, 'worry' written on his face. "Is all alright Sir Elyan?"

"I…I…I'm fine Gwiane". Elyan's mind was racing, palms sweating, his eyes searching for the keg of mead Gwaine just had in his hands. _I just saw it. Oh no! Did he just lose the bet? No. NO! I hope Lancelot didn't see that._

Lancelot's brow furrowed. Confused, he looked at both knights before finally extending his hand to help Elyan to his feet. After finding his balance, Elyan stared at Lancelot. It didn't look like he saw Gwaine. He would have a long talk with his friend…in private, of course, but a long talk nonetheless.

Before he could do anything, Arthur interrupted them. "I think that's enough training for today. You're all dismissed".

As soon as his last words left his mouth, Elyan ran after Gwiane and Lancelot ran off, frantically (though he tried not to show it) looking for Merlin.

When everyone else left, Arthur and Percival looked at each other and burst out laughing. "I've got to say Percival, this is working out quite nicely….Yes, quite nicely indeed".

_*******************Break***********************_

Merlin left Leon in Gaius' capable hands. Even though this was all part of their revenge, Leon's leg _did_ need to be looked after.

Having nothing better to do, the young warlock found himself making his way to Arthur's chambers. As much as he wanted to roam the castle, he knew that he had to keep this 'charade' for a little while longer. Merlin gave a long sigh at the thought. _Oh well, it can't be helped_. So, for a little while longer, he would be the perfect manservant in all of the five kingdoms.

As he passed the corridor on his left, two stealthy hands covered his mouth and pulled him into the alcove. Immediately, Merlin's magic bubbled to the top, just itching to be released on the awaiting threat. Luckily for the young warlock, he kept it in check long enough to see Lancelot's worried face.

_Ah! It's just Lancelot…remember, small sentences. This is going to be hard_, Merlin thought.

"Oh, Lancelot. It's just you" Merlin said in a neutral tone.

"Merlin, sorry for scaring you like that. I didn't want anyone to hear us".

"Oh, okay".

Checking the hall, Lancelot made sure the coast was clear. Turning around to face Merlin, he continued. "What happened on the training field" he asked, more anger than worry in his voice.

Merlin smiled to himself. He knew this was coming and thanks to Percival's 'master plan', he had already prepared himself and knew what to say.

"What?"

Lancelot shot his friend an incredulous look. "Merlin, you used magic. Your eyes went gold out of the blue. What if Elyan saw you?"

_Or the fact that if anyone else saw, I would be executed by Uther. Thanks for the concern Lancelot_, Merlin thought. Keeping a straight face and his emotions in check, he only replied, "Oh. Didn't even notice".

"What do you mean 'didn't even notice'?" Lancelot _was_ getting annoyed until a horrible thought suddenly struck him. "Merlin, are you losing control of your magic?"

_Bingo!_

"I don't know. Maybe me not using it in a while has given it a mind of its own". _So much for small sentences, but Lancelot doesn't seem to notice_, he thought. Merlin shrugged and continued, "It's probably nothing".

At these words, Lancelot stood in shock. Oh No! If he was losing control, then he might lose the bet. Well, technically he did already, but Elyan didn't need to know. No matter what, the young knight would not let that happen. Never.

Taking his silence as a cue, Merlin shrugged his shoulders once more. "I've got to go. Arthur needs me".

Snapping out of his daze, Lancelot stared at his friend. "Be careful Merlin. I mean it. Be. Extremely. Careful. Don't need anyone seeing you use magic now".

"Of course" Merlin said, barely holding back a grin. Turning around, the young warlock made his way to Arthur's chambers, leaving a very anxious Lancelot behind.

_******************Break*********************_

Even though Gwaine had a head start, Elyan finally caught up with him. Gwaine smiled to himself. _I should make you run some more; it's the __**least**__ you deserve,_ he thought.

"Gwaine, wait up. I need to talk to you" Elyan said in a worried tone.

"Oh, so sorry of me Sir Elyan, I should have slowed down. What is it you need of me?"

"What was that back there! What if Lancelot saw you?"

"I…um…oh forgive me Sir Elyan. I cannot help myself!" he pleaded dramatically. "This vile substance", taking the keg, he raised it in the air, "it's….it's….it's too alluring. It calls to me, beckoning me to drink. I….I…cannot restrain myself!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down Gwiane. Look, I don't think Lancelot or Merlin saw you. Just be careful. If you _really_ need a drink, just make absolutely sure you're ALONE!"

"Are you suggesting that I…I cheat" Gwiane said, a hint of accusation in his voice.

"Don't look at it as cheating. It's more like….improvising".

"I don't know Sir Elyan. It doesn't seem….honorable. I should just go and confess my loss to Lancelot and Merlin" Gwaine finished and began marching off. _This should get him going,_ he thought.

"No! Gwiane listen. It is not honorable for a knight, especially a Knight of Camelot, to just give up. No, a knight is judged by the trials and obstacles he faces and how he handles them. For you to give up without a fight by telling Lancelot would not be honorable, would it?"

"I suppose not" Gwaine said thoughtfully. With a forced smile, he continued, "Thank you Sir Elyan for showing me the error of my ways. I will try my best to refrain from…drinking" he chocked the last phrase out. Never did he want to say 'refrain from drinking' ever again.

"Thank you Gwiane" and with that, both knights parted ways. Gwaine had to see Merlin and Arthur to tell them what just happened.

This…was just too good.

_******************Break*******************_

**Almost done you guys. Again thanks to all y'all for your patience. A couple of things I wanted to point out.**

**One, Lancelot and Elyan aren't aware of the fact that Merlin cast a spell on them so if one lost the bet the other would know (in case anyone was wondering).**

**Also, there was no lame pun intended when Lancelot said to Merlin "your eyes went gold out of the blue" (yes, hahaha). It just came naturally.**

**The next chapter should be out soon because I'm almost done writing them. I'm thinking two more chapters for this story to be finished.**

**I hoped you enjoyed. Until later.**

**-STL13**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay! Sorry guys for the long wait. The only excuse for me is slight writer's block and laziness.**

**But here is the last chapter and later, the Epilogue. I hope you enjoy it and thanks to all who are still reading.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since the last time I updated. I don't own the BBC series **_**Merlin.**_

_****************Break*****************_

**Revenge Part 2**

Two days later, Arthur had called an unexpected meeting. Well for Lancelot and Elyan, it was. For the others, this was all part of the plan. Gwaine and Merlin had already told Arthur, Percival, and Leon all that occurred with everyone's two favorite knights. It was an amusing story and even funnier only for the fact that it was all true.

After all the laughter was said and done, everyone went over the next phase of the plan, knowing this would all be over soon.

Vengeance would be theirs.

_***************Break*******************_

Once again Lancelot and Elyan found themselves heading to the _same_ designated area at the _same_ time (they both mentally decided that they needed to work on their timing). The knights were hoping to have a word with their respective 'partners', but seeing each other dashed those thoughts away.

"Lancelot"

"Elyan"

Both greeted each other dryly prior to giving each other death glares, the silent message clearly evident: _There's no way I'm going to lose to YOU!_

When they entered the meeting room, both knights were surprised to see the others already there. Percival and Arthur were talking to Leon whose leg was fully healed thanks to a certain nameless warlock and his magic. Merlin and Gwaine were talking...well, in this case Gwaine was doing all the talking while the young warlock just nodded, smiled, or just said 'yes'.

Lancelot and Elyan made their way to the Merlin and Gwaine, hoping to separate them. After all, you really shouldn't consort with the enemy.

_It's show time Gwaine, are you ready?,_ Merlin mentally asked.

_I was born ready my friend,_ Gwaine responded.

Gwaine fell back into character when Lancelot and Elyan drew nearer. "As the old proverb goes, a healthy...ah Sir Lancelot, Sir Elyan, it is wonderful to see both of you, isn't it Merlin?" Gwaine boomed (respectfully).

"Yeah. Hi Lancelot. Hi Elyan" Merlin mumbled.

Before either could reply, Gwaine cut them off. "Come now. Join us in a little verbal jousting. Merlin here is not putting up much of a contest...no offense to you my friend."

"None taken"

The 'verbal jousting', as Gwaine put it, was over before it began. He was just too much. With an endless knowledge of various philosophers, many of which Gwaine made up on the spot, the overly-polite knight bested them. So Lancelot and Elyan found themselves half listening to Gwaine's ranting and half deep in thought about...well, you can guess what.

_******************Break******************_

Percival, Arthur, and Leon were quite amused at the scene. Even the oblivious princeling could see that Lancelot and Elyan were very uncomfortable. Both were antsy and clearly wanted to separate themselves from the 'enemy'.

_Time to get things started_, Arthur thought.

"Before the meeting begins, I think a little refreshment is in order", Arthur announced to his friends. Immediately, the servants came in, filling the tables on the opposites sides of the room with food and drink. With a firm nod from Arthur, they were dismissed.

_******************Break*********************_

If Lancelot and Elyan were aware of the constant gaze of the friends, Arthur, Leon, and Percival would be probably missing out on a comical scene. While at the prospect of food, Merlin and Gwaine went to get dinner, both knights just stood there glaring at each other for some time.

Arthur only knew that the silence was broken by the movement of Elyan's mouth. The look on Lancelot's face told the young prince that what was said clearly offended him. What looked like a quick snap from Lancelot had Elyan's face contorting in rage. It was at the moment that Arthur wished that he planted himself closer to the pair of feuding knights. Oh how he wanted to hear the insults being thrown back and forth between them.

If devices that recorded moments ever existed (_like that could happen_, Arthur mused), the young prince wanted one. No matter, he would cherish this day forever.

This back-and-forth 'smack talk' played out for quite some time. All that was left was for Merlin and Gwaine was to finish the day off with a bang.

_******************Break******************_

While Lancelot and Elyan were arguing, Merlin and Gwaine made their move. From where the two knights were standing, Elyan's back was to one side of the room with the food and Lancelot's back was to the other.

Merlin went to 'get dinner' behind Elyan while Gwaine did same behind Lancelot. When both were in position, the fun began.

_The honor's yours Merlin_, Gwaine said.

_With pleasure_, Merlin responded.

_****************Break****************_

What others would call 'bickering', Lancelot referred to as 'manly arguing'; and that's exactly what he was doing...that is until the food started dancing. At first, he thought he was going crazy, especially when the bloody tables began to spin as if they were caught in a whirlwind. However, a look at the young warlock clutching his head in pain, eyes glazed golden, verified one fact. _NO! Merlin's losing control of his power's again!_

Elyan saw the look of fear on Lancelot's face. It greatly confused him when he followed the wide-eyed gaze behind him only to find nothing wrong. Merlin was just getting some food.

_My turn_, Gwaine thought.

As Elyan turned around to question Lancelot, his face paled. Gwaine was not just drinking mead. No, that would be fine compared to the scene before him. The knight was _pouring_ it all over his food; everything he was eating _was_ mead at this point. When Lancelot tried seeing what was catching Elyan's attention, all he saw was Gwaine calmly eating his dinner.

_*****************Break***************_

Dinner and a show took on a whole new meaning for Arthur, Percival, and Leon. It took all the strength they possessed (which for Percival, was a lot) to contain their laughter. The looks on their fellow knight's faces were priceless. If their panic-filled eyes could get any bigger, dinner would be served on them. Merlin and Gwaine had really gotten them good.

Despite the swirling tables, dancing food and cutlery, and mead drenched food, Percival and Leon somehow managed to keep straight, oblivious faces when Lancelot and Elyan both looked at them, at some point, to see if they noticed what was going on (and partly to confirm their own sanity).

So the 'torture' continued for a good five minutes (_the longest five minutes for Lancelot and Elyan_, Arthur thought). As much fun as it was, the next part of the plan had to be implemented now before Lancelot and Elyan caught on (if that was really possible).

Giving each other a meaningful glance, Merlin and Gwaine nodded. The Grand Finale was about to begin. At the same time, both men ran to their respective partners, almost knocking them over.

"My magic's out of control again!" Merlin shouted just as some of the furniture crashed towards the group.

"I can't stop drinking!" Gwaine screamed, spilling some of mead on the floor.

_*****************Break***************_

Lancelot and Elyan just stood there, mouths dropping to the floor. After a pregnant pause, both knights looked at their 'partners' and then looked at each other.

...

...

...

"YOU LOST! NO YOU DID!" Both practically yelled at each other.

"Clearly, that table didn't float here on its own. Anyway, Merlin said so first" Elyan declared.

"No, it was definitely Gwaine. Look! His plate is _swimming_ in mead."

"No and...wait! Merlin said 'again'". Turning to Merlin, Elyan snapped. "When did you lose control? When did you lose the bet?"

Gulping dramatically, Merlin answered, "Two days ago, wasn't it Lancelot?" Elyan looked triumphant yet angry at the same time while Lancelot glared at Merlin.

"Ha! He lost already and...and...you knew! You lied!"

"Well Sir Elyan", Gwaine innocently interrupted, "didn't you do the same two days ago when _I_ lost?" Now it was Elyan's turn to glare at Gwaine.

"So you lied as well! Acting all self-righteous! You know what, I bet Gwaine lost before Merlin!"

"More like the other way around!"

And thus, the bickering (manly arguing, or whatever you like to call it) continued for a good ten minutes.

Arthur, Percival and Leon took that as their cue. Slowly, they crept up on the two knights, whose whispers had turned into battle cries at this point.

"Why are you two yelling?" Leon asked feigning ignorance. Percival gave them quizzical looks.

Lancelot and Elyan looked at Leon and Percival, startled at first but relaxing right after remembering that their friends were aware of the bet. What they didn't know was that a certain Crown Prince of Camelot was hiding behind Percival.

"Gwaine lost the bet!" Lancelot said, glancing at the mead-soaked Gwaine first before glaring at Elyan again.

"No, Merlin lost first" Elyan countered.

Before both knights could continue bickering, Leon interrupted.

"Gentlemen. What's going on?" he asked, not even making out what the two knights blurted out just now. Of course, this only spurred Lancelot and Elyan into more incomprehensible, childish bickering, all the while Merlin and Gwaine put on their best guilty faces.

"Okay! One at a time. Lancelot first" Leon commanded as if talking to two children.

A glare from Leon shut up Elyan who was about to protest at Lancelot speaking first. "Gwaine lost the bet and _I_ caught him drinking mead. See! Look at his beard and smell his breath. Even his food is drenched in it!"

"Yeah, well Merlin lost the bet too. He magically brought the chair here. Nearly knocked me over!"

"And how does that make them lose the bet?" an unknown voice called out from behind Percival, a voice that sounded strangely like Arthur. If Lancelot and Elyan _had_ been thinking sanely, they would've stopped talking right there and then. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Don't you two remember? asked Elyan.

"Oh come on. You have to remember." Lancelot said. Leon and Percival nodded their heads in the negative. "Merlin and Gwaine made a bet and we each betted that the other would lose".

Still Percival and Leon didn't seem to remember. How strange.

"Yeah, we even said that we wouldn't tell Arthur because he would disapprove of our fun" Lancelot continued.

"The funny thing is that he's so oblivious to everything. It was easy enough" replied Elyan.

"For once I agree with you on _something_ Elyan"

"Oh, am I now?" Arthur stepped from behind Percival dramatically, causing both knights' mouths to drop.

"Si...S...Sire, what are you doing here?" Elyan asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's not like _I_ called this meeting or anything" Arthur said smugly.

"Oh...right"

"Anyway, I was just trying to payback two knights for practically torturing my best friend and fellow knight. Do you know them by any chance?"

"I...um...you knew?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes. In fact, I've known for days! Oh, and by the way, Merlin and Gwaine had already lost the bet at the _same_ _time_". Arthur paused to let the information sink in. "So I guess _both_ of you have lost and _both_ will pay the price. Now, you two are dismissed and will await you punishment tomorrow morning."

Lancelot and Elyan, too shocked to say anything, left without saying a word. When the doors closed on the two knights, the rest of the group looked at each other...and looked...and then finally burst out laughing, releasing all the past tension in a hearty roar.

"Now I'm glad that's over" Leon said after taking in a long breath.

"It _was_ fun while it lasted though...well, at least the last couple of days...seriously guys, why did you let me drink _tea_. Of all things! That's a drunkards mortal enemy. I could've died!" Gwaine said dramatically.

"_Now_ look who's acting like a 'princess' Gwaine. Stop being such a drama queen!" Arthur retorted. _Ha, beat him at his own game!_, he thought.

Gwaine attempted to glare at Arthur, but failed when the thoughts of the last couple days came back to mind. Laughing didn't help either and once again, the room was filled with laughter.

"Oh, the looks on their faces when you two confessed. Priceless!" Arthur said.

"Yeah, and we have Percival to thank for that. How did you come up with such an elaborate plan?" Merlin asked.

"You ,Arthur and Gwaine aren't the only ones who cause trouble. When I used to live with my family, my brothers and I would always get ourselves into all sorts of mischief. Our older sister was always there to get us out, but we all still had fun. In a way, that's what made us closer as a family."

After a thoughtful pause, Arthur broke the silence. "Well, no matter, you did great Percival." The young prince patted the gentle giant on the back. "Now, let's head to our rooms for some well-deserved sleep."

The knights, Arthur, and Merlin left to go to their designated rooms. As his manservant, Merlin had to quickly attend to Arthur. The young warlock still couldn't figure out how the Crown Prince of Camelot could slay ten bandits in the blink of an eye and yet _still_ could not dress himself properly.

"Good night Merlin. Don't worry, Lancelot and Elyan will be punished for what they put you and Gwaine through."

"Okay...even though I don't know _why_ you think I'd be worried. Is Prince Arthur _actually_ showing concern for his humble manservant?" Merlin questioned, a smug grin planted on his face.

"No. I was just...well...you know what, shut up Merlin!"

"But I...fine" Merlin said. Then, the young warlock grinned mischievously. "Anyway, it's not me you should be worrying about."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing Sire" Merlin said before mumbling something else. Arthur could've sworn he heard something about 'personal revenge', but he was probably just hearing things. "Well, good night Arthur" and with that, Merlin went to his room. Arthur didn't bother calling out his name.

They could all use a good night's sleep.

_*********************Break**********************_

**Okay, so this is the last chapter. The Epilogue is just a click away. I wouldn't just leave you guys hanging like that, not after all the patience you've shown.**

**The term 'verbal jousting' was taken from the new **_**Pink Panther**_** movie with Steve Martin. I couldn't resist. :)**

**Thanks to all who've read and reviewed. Continue to do so please and I will see you (metaphorically) in the last 'chapter'.**

**-STL 13**


	12. Epilogue

**Hi guys! So, here's the Epilogue. Thanks to all of you for reading and being very patient with me and my slow updates.**

**Now, it's time for the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

_***************Break****************_

**Revenge is Sweet**

All was finally peaceful in Camelot...well, it seemed that way for Merlin and Gwaine. For the first time in a month, they were able to relax in more ways than one.

'Vacation' never appealed more to Merlin than now. Sitting down with his feet on the table, the young warlock was watching Elyan in amusement as he struggled to get a third of his chores done _and_ it was already evening. The knight never realized what Merlin had to go through as a servant. In conclusion, it wasn't easy and this was only Day 1.

Gwaine might not have been able to say the same thing about vacation, but his wallet was nice and full for the entire week although the same couldn't be said about Lancelot. Originally, Lancelot had split all the money he was willing to spend into seven piles, one for each day. By the end of Day 1, three of the piles were emptied. He was going to be in big trouble if he couldn't pay the tavern owner.

Not only did he have to pay for Gwaine (and some of his newly acquired 'friends'), but he had the 'pleasure' of dragging his sorry arse home afterwards. No matter which route he'd take, the man attracted trouble like a magnet. A drunken knight proclaiming his undying love to _everyone_ he met on the way was not dignified - especially when said knight flirted with another noble's wife.

It was safe to say that it _didn't_ end well and the black eye Lancelot received for Gwaine's behavior was going to last for days.

It wasn't until the last night of the week-long punishment that Elyan and Lancelot met up with each other in one of the palace halls. The sun was just setting and upon seeing each other, they stopped and gave one another a tired smile. After an awkward pause that felt like eternity, Lancelot spoke up first.

"Well, I think we've learned our lesson Elyan".

"Yeah. We might've gotten a bit over-competitive..." Elyan replied.

"...and Merlin and Gwaine suffered because of our actions" Lancelot finished.

There was another pause before both knights began laughing at how ridiculous they acted this past month.

"You know Lancelot, you're right. We _were_ acting stupidly and do deserve our punishment" Elyan said before mentally adding, _to some degree_, at the end. Lancelot nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, but it can't get any worse than me buying drinks for Gwaine all night and you doing Merlin's chores all week. Speaking of, can I borrow some money from you?"

"Are Gwaine and his drinking buddies drying you clean?"

"You can say that again".

So both Lancelot and Elyan, having now officially ended their feud, began heading towards their respective chambers, unbeknownst of a drunken knight and a warlock lurking in the alcove behind.

"So they think it can't any worse" Gwaine said, watching the knights in the hallway.

"Oh how wrong they are" Merlin replied as his eyes flashed gold. "How wrong they are indeed".

_*****************Break*****************_

Lancelot and Elyan both woke up refreshed. Their punishment was over, their lesson 'learned', and it was a beautiful sunny day. They welcomed their ordinary knightly duties with open arms. On their way to the training grounds, both met up with each other.

"I'm glad that's over" Elyan said while stretching his arms.

"Yeah, things are finally going back to normal" Lancelot replied. So they talked along the way to the training fields. However, on their way, the knights were getting very strange reactions from those passing by.

A noble gave them a shocked look after both knights greeted him. The servants, who knew Lancelot and Elyan to be kind, down-to-earth knights, couldn't help but laugh when one of them opened their mouths to speak. One girl, who had taken a fancy to Elyan, avoided him like the plague after he greeted her.

Lancelot and Elyan were confused. What was making everyone act so strangely today? As if reading each other's thoughts, they looked at each other to see if there was anything wrong with their appearance. Nope. Nothing. So, they shrugged their shoulders and carried on until they finally reached the training grounds.

Upon arrival, the other Knights of the Round Table, Arthur, and Merlin were already there.

"Hello everyone. Sorry we're late. People have been acting weird all day and..." Lancelot began but was cut off by the looks on his friends' faces. Leon, Percival and Arthur just stared at him in utter confusion. Merlin and Gwaine did nothing to hide their grins.

"Not you too" Elyan complained. After looking at Merlin and Gwaine (who he could tell were suppressing their laughter with great skill), he continued. "What's so funny?"

That was the last straw. Losing all self control, Merlin and Gwaine burst out laughing; the young warlock clutched his side while the drunken knight almost fell over. To make matters worse, Arthur suddenly found it fitting to join in on their laughter. Leon and Percival had the decency to not laugh but were still grinning from ear to ear.

"So _this_ is what you meant by 'personal revenge' Merlin" Arthur said, remembering the incoherent mumblings of his friend the other night. "I've got to say, I do like it and it _is_ funny seeing it done to some else I admit" the young prince continued, remembering the same thing happening to him (except this time lacked the ears).

"It was Merlin's idea. I just encouraged him to do it" Gwaine added with a smug look on his face.

"What's going on!" Lancelot and Elyan yelled at the same time, only getting a roar of laughter from everyone, including Percival and Leon.

Deciding to save them from any further embarrassment, Percival composed himself, walked over to his confused friends and said, "Fellows, you acted like asses towards your friends during the bet. Now you two sound like one as well."

It took a couple of minutes for Lancelot and Elyan to process the information. Well that explained why everyone was acting so strangely, both mused.

"Merlin! I know it was you. Undo this right now!" Lancelot shouted.

This, however, only caused them to laugh even harder as the loud, angry braying of a donkey was heard. Merlin and Gwaine backed away slowly, grinning like idiots (as Arthur would say).

"Oh don't worry. It'll only be a few days...if you're lucky" Merlin shouted back.

"Gwaine! Merlin!...when I get my hands on you..." Elyan tried to threaten, but once again, only a screeched braying was heard.

Both knights then gave chase to their two soon-to-be-dead-when-they-caught-up-with-them friends.

"You know what Gwaine?" Merlin quickly asked between breaths.

"What is it my friend?"

"I've just realized something this past month. Something important, a 'soul-searching revelation', if you will".

"And what would that be" Gwaine now yelled over the loud braying of Lancelot and Elyan who were getting closer to their intended victims. _They're_ _probably cursing us_, Gwaine thought to himself.

"Revenge...is sweet".

*************Break************

**So that is the end my fellow fan fiction writers/readers. Thanks for reading and reviewing and fell free to push that button and tell me what you thought.**

**I do plan on writing more. I have promised someone that I would write a short Merlin one-shot, so stay tuned for that. I have another longer story in mind, but I'm going to write most, if not all, of it first before posting so the updates will be quicker.**

**Again, thanks for all your support and it was a pleasure writing. :)**

**Until then,**

**-STL13**


End file.
